Ni con otro Corazón B&B
by KellyLuCH
Summary: Hola es mi primera Historia espero que les guste :3 BONES NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A FOX Y A LOS CREADORES DE LA SERIE. Ni con otro Corazón es continuación del capitulo 5x16 y otros capítulos de la quinta y sexta temporada.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno como sabrán en el capítulo 5x16 "The Parts in the Sum of the Whole" Booth se le declara a Brennan, pero ella, con mucho dolor, y argumentando no poder adaptarse, lo rechaza.

Decidí comenzar a escribir desde aquí pero aclaro que no le cambiaré casi nada, bueno ustedes leerán.

Luego de que Booth se le declara a Brennan & ella lo rechazara se fueron caminando hasta donde estaba ubicada el carro, el camino hacia la casa de Brennan fue algo largo y silencioso, Booth simplemente la miraba en ocasiones pero ella iba estática mirando hacia delante, llegaron a la casa brennan y ella salió del carro y le dijo adiós a Booth con mucha frialdad.

Booth esperó que ella entrará y pensó en ir a tomar una copa al bar pero luego se arrepintió y se fue a su casa, pasó toda la noche pensando en lo que Brennan le había dicho él realmente la amaba pero tampoco podría presionarla porque él conocía sus antecedentes y sabía que ella le temía al amor.

Amaneció muy pronto y ambos tomaron rumbos a sus oficinas entonces se encontraron con el caso de "la reina muerta en el instituto" y tienen que salir al antiguo instituto de brennan al cual ella no quería ir porque sus ex compañeros no le agradaban, ellos pasaron muy poco tiempo a solas de alguna u otra manera ellos evitaban estarlo, el momento en que se hicieron pasar por esposos fue difícil para brennan ella sabía que Booth la amaba y él podía hacerse ideas raras en la cabeza, ella se sentía muy confundida pero Booth también lo estaba porque no quería asfixiarla.

Llegó la noche y aun no resolvían el caso así que decidieron ir se a sus habitaciones pero estando allí ninguno de los dos podía dormir, tenían insomnio por el caso y por sus confundidos sentimientos así que Booth decidió levantarse e ir a tocar la puerta de Brennan, ella cuando sintió los golpes se asustó y quedó sentada en la cama en ese mismo momento Booth sijo "Soy Yo Booth" entonces ella se calmó y se levantó abrió la puerta y preguntó ¿qué pasa? Booth le dijo "nada, es que no puedo dormir, ¿Te desperté?"

Brennan: No de hecho yo estoy igual, pasa.

Booth: Huesos yo quiero y necesito decirte unas cosas.

Brennan: Booth, yo no sé qué decir o hacer.

Booth: solo escúchame *se acerca un poco* cuando te dije que te quería no era en broma, yo te quiero y nada me haría más feliz que estar contigo, pero también sé que tú no estás preparada para una relación, Huesos yo te amo y es algo real y sincero en un momento pensé que era solo reacción de mi cerebro por lo del sueño y esas cosas, pero no es así Yo yo te necesito *toma su mano, y acaricia su mejilla* escúchame bien huesos, Yo nunca juagaría contigo eres mi compañera mi amiga y la mujer con la que he vuelto a amar. *ella baja cabeza* pero de inmediato él toma su barbilla y levanta su cara y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, brennan sentía una corriente que le recorría toda su espalda era algo bastante raro para ella y reaccionó alejándose un poco de él y diciendo "Booth, yo tampoco quiero jugar contigo y hacer que creas cosas que no son *su voz se entre corta y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas* te vuelvo a reiterar no estoy lista, yo no sé amar, yo no sé nada de personas yo solo sé cosas de Huesos. Por favor dejemos esto así para no hacernos daño *le da la espalda* pero entonces él camina hacia ella y le coloca las manos sobre sus hombros y absorbe su aroma *ella cierra los ojos de sentir el tacto, y deja salir lagrimas* "Booth, es mejor que vayas a tu habitación, hay que descansar para resolver el caso mañana" Booth la suelta "Tienes razón, descansa" *sale caminando sin mirarla*

Ella se sentó en su cama unos minutos y no podía contener sus lágrimas, no sabía que sentía, quería a booth pero no en la forma en que él quisiera, ella no quería hacerlo sufrir y eso la hacía sentir mal y confundida.

por otro lado Booth en su habitación pensaba en lo que había pasado y muy en el fondo él sabía que brennan lo quería pero de igual forma él no quería presionarla y hacerla sentir mal así que decidió no tocarle más el tema y seguir fingiendo lo de ser esposos. Realmente la amaba y tenerla cerca ya era una ganancia.

amaneció y él la fue a buscar a su habitación pero se encontró con ella no estaba había salido temprano y de inmediato recordó al conserje rarito así que fue al instituto y justamente allá la encontró hablando con el conserje "Huesos, gritó" y ella de inmediato de volteó y le regaló una sonrisa "Hola booth, lo siento no quería levantarte así que madrugué y me vine aquí a buscar pruebas" Booth miró al conserje que para él era un hombre demasiado raro y le preocupaba que Bones estuviera con él "No te preocupes Bones, sabía que estarías aquí, pero has encontrado algo?"

Brennan: No nada útil, llamaré al Jeffersonian a preguntar por novedades.

Booth: Si, te acompaño.

Transcurrió el día normal y poco a poco las piezas del puzle fueron llegado, hasta que hallaron a la culpable del asesinato.

En la fiesta brennan había tomado un poco y se sentía un poco mareada y cansada así que booth la sacó y la llevó a su habitación para que descansara y así salir temprano para Washington, le ayudó a quitar sus zapatos y la recostó en la cama apagó la luz y se quedó unos segundos mirándola a través de la poca luz que entraba hacia la habitación, él era feliz solo viéndola y respirando su propio aire.

Salió del cuarto y cuando iba por el pasillo escuchó que lo llamaron, era el conserje rarito este le dijo "Yo sé que ustedes no son pareja pero también sé que usted la quiere, solo le pido que la cuide temperance no deja ver sus sentimientos, cuídela mucho y no deje que nadie le haga daño"

Booth se quedó impactado jamás pensó que ese hombre le fuera a decir eso, solo le dijo "no se preocupe".

A la mañana siguiente booth fue a la habitación de brennan y le llevaba un jugo sabía que ella tenía algo de resaca por los tragos que se tomó la noche anterior, le dio el jugo y omo sus cosas y las subió al carro ya se iban a la ciudad.

Llegaron a la casa de brennan y en el carro booth tomo la mano de brennan y ella lo miró algo asustada, pero booth solo dijo "si necesitas algo llámame" ella dijo "Okay" bajó del carro y miró mientras booth se alejaba de la carretera.

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo, Comenten digan si les gustó o no :3 **

**Sean felices Y esperen pronto el segundo capítulo fjkajda esto apenas comienza! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Llegaron a la casa de brennan y en el carro booth tomo la mano de brennan y ella lo miró algo asustada, pero booth solo dijo "si necesitas algo llámame" ella dijo "Okay" bajó del carro y miró mientras booth se alejaba de la carretera.

Tomó sus cosas y subió a su apartamento al entrar nota en el suelo un sobre, deja sus cosas en un mesa y se agacha a recoger el sobre lo abre y se encuentra con que es requerida para un proyecto en las islas Maluku, sigue leyendo pero no le da mucha importancia puesto que estaba tan cansada y tenía un pequeño dolor de cabeza que lo dejó en la mesa junto con sus otras cosas, fue a la cocina a buscar algo de tomar entonces suena su celular lo toma y mira que es Ángela así que responde de inmediato "Hola Ángela"

**Angela:** hola cariño, como te fue por tu ex instituto?

**Brennan:** bien.

**Angela:** te pasa algo?

**Brennan:** no, no me pasa nada solo estoy cansada.

**Angela:** Seguro?

**Brennan:** si, seguro

**Angela:** No me convences de que estás bien, te escucho algo rara.

**Brennan:** No claro que no, yo estoy en perfectas condiciones, Ángela le puedes decir a cam que voy al lab en un par de horas?

**Angela:** No quedo satisfecha con tu respuesta pero está bien te voy a creer, Y no te preocupes yo le digo a cam.

**Brennan:** Okay, te veo luego. –Le cuelga-

Brennan sabía que no estaba del todo bien pero tampoco quería tener que darle explicaciones a Angela, estaba cansada y en ese momento solo quería recostarse.

Por otro lado Ángela sabía que a Brennan le pasaba algo y también sabía que ese "Algo" tenía que ver con Booth, pero no quería interrogar a brennan ya sabía que ella no le contaría nada. Así que prefiere dejar todo tal y como está que en algún momento brennan le diría que lo que pasó en el pueblo, en ese momento entra cam a la oficina de Angela y le pregunta **"has Hablado con la Dra Brennan?"**

**Angela:** si, de hecho la acabo de llamar, y dice que viene en un par de horas.

Por otro lado Booth ya había llegado al FBI y por la oficina estaba rondando la noticia de que mandarían algunos agentes a la guerra en Afganistán pero booth no hizo caso a eso así que fue a su oficina, detrás de él entra sweet y dice algo asustado **"¡AGENTE BOOTH! Se irá a Afganistán?"**

Booth algo perdido dijo **"No lo sé". **

**Sweet:** se encuentra bien?

Booth parado mirando unos papeles en su escritorio dijo **"Si" **

**Sweet:** seguro?

Booth toma aire mira a sweet y **dice "Si, sweet estoy bien y no sé si iré a Afganistán porque aún no me han dicho nada." **

**Sweet:** pero si se lo proponen acepta?

**sweet por que no te vas a tu oficina y si sale algún caso yo te llamo.** Dijo booth algo irritado.

Booth estaba un poco fastidiado, -se sentó en su silla recostó su cabeza y miro por unos minutos al techo- allí analizó lo Afganistán y creyó que sería bueno ir y hacer algo diferente, pero entonces pensó en que él no podía dejar a brennan sola, así que desechó de inmediato la idea de irse a la guerra!

Por otro lado brennan llega al Lab

"**Dra Brennan, pensé que llegaría más tarde"** dijo cam

**Brennan:** preferí venir a trabajar y aprovechar que no hay ningún caso para identificar algunos restos antiguos.

En ese momento suena su teléfono y se da cuenta que es booth así que responde rápido **"Brennan!"**

**Booth:** Huesos dile a cam que tenemos un caso, apareció un cadáver al hundirse el techo de un apartamento y caer todo en el piso inferior, nos vemos allá!

**Brennan:** Ok Booth –cuelga-, tenemos un caso!

Estando ya en lugar de los hechos y analizando cada una de las cosas que encontraron, booth le dice a brennan que fue solicitado para ir a la guerra de Afganistán, brennan estaba mirando los restos concentrada, pero cuando escuchó eso subió su cabeza y mirando fijamente a booth le dijo "aceptaste"?

Booth: No aun no sé si aceptar.

Brennan aprovechó y dijo **"Yo fui requerida para un proyecto en las islas Maluku"**

**Booth:** Y aceptaste?

El resto del equipo se miraban unos a otros viendo la conversación entre ellos.

**Brennan:** no tampoco sé si aceptar, quitó su mirada de booth y le dijo al equipo que llevaran todas las evidencias al laboratorio.

Se paró y salió de la habitación y detrás de ella salió booth **"Huesos, estás bien"'**

**Brennan:** Claro, por qué no he de estarlo?

**Booth:** ya comiste?

**Brennan:** No, y tampoco lo haré voy al laboratorio a trabajar.

**Booth:** vamos hueso no puedes trabajar sin comer, vamos al Dinner allí comes algo y luego trabajas.

Brennan lo miró y dijo **"bueno"**

Cuando iban saliendo del edificio se escucha una voz que grita **"Temperance"**

Ambos voltean Y cuando Brennan ve quién la llama sonríe y dice **"Dilan" **entonces Dilan camina y va y le da un abrazo al cual ella correspondió.

**Booth** al ver la escena se enojó y volteó su cara.

**Brennan:** cuanto tiempo sin verte, donde has estado? *sonreía*

**Dilan:** estos últimos años me la pasé haciendo investigaciones por indonesia y la india y otros lugares, pero tú sigues igual de hermosa que siempre.

**Brennna:** Lo sé. –sonríe- Peor mira Te presento al Agente especial Seeley Booth del FBI *lo toma por la espalda*

Booth le da la mano y dice entre dientes "Seeley Booth, mucho gusto"

**Dilan:** Dilan Cannon Antropólogo Forense, el gusto es mío.

Booth, dilan Y yo estudiamos juntos e hicimos varias investigaciones alrededor del mundo. Dijo Brennan

**Dilan:** Así es, Tempe Y yo pasamos e hicimos muchas cosas juntos –mira a brennan se acerca a ella le toma su mano y acaricia sus nudillos-

Cuando booth vio que le toma la mano y ella se queda inmóvil viendo a su amigo a los ojos y con una sonrisa en la cara, no sabía que hacer porque estaba que moría de celos pero no podía hacer nada, así que solo dijo "Bones nos vamos?" con algo de irritación.

**Brennan:** ah sí, vienes con nosotros Dilan?

**Dilan:** No ahora no puedo, tengo ir a hacer unas vueltas pero déjame tu número, te llamo a lo que termine y te invito a cenar si?

**Brennan:** claro, le da una tarjeta. -Se despiden-

Booth estaba demasiado celoso por el encuentro con Dilan, se le notaba en su cara y obviamente brennan notó los celos de booth, así que dijo **"Booth mejor llévame al laboratorio, tenemos que trabajar en el caso"**

**Booth:** si, es lo mejor.

El camino hacia el Lab fue bastante silencioso, brennan notaba que booth estaba molesto lo cual era algo que ella encontraba totalmente irracional puesto que Booth y ella no tienen nada.

Al llegar al lab estaba Ángela en la puerta esperando a Brennan y apenas la vio le dijo **"cuéntame quién es el hombre con el que estabas hablando afuera del edificio donde encontraron el cadáver?" **

Brennan con asombro dijo **"un colega"** no quería decir nada más booth estaba allí y ella no quería que booth se colocara más enojado.

**Booth:** huesos a lo que logren identificar a la víctima me avisas, nos vemos luego.

**Brennan:** está bien Booth.

**Angela:** son cosas mías o Booth está enojado contigo?

**Brennan:** si, está celoso de dilan.

**Angela:** celoso? Dilan? Cariño vamos a tu oficina y cuéntame todo!

Salieron para la oficina de brennan, allí brennan comenzó a decirle quien era.

**Angela:** tú y dilan tuvieron una relación?

Brennan: si, cuando estábamos en la india estudiando El Imperio magadha, comenzamos una relación, pero luego yo regresé a estados unidos y él se quedó allá y desde entonces no lo veía, admito que me emocionó verlo y espero que me llame, dijo que me invitaría a cenar. Ángela: me imagino que vas a aceptar la invitación. Brennan: claro, tengo ganas de hablar con él. Angela: y acostarte con él? Brennan: Ángela! Dijo algo exaltada. Angela: okay no te acostarás con él, pero por qué está booth celoso? Brennan: porque me vio con Dilan, y booth dijo que me amaba. Angela: ¿Quééééé? Brennan: si, me lo dijo hace dos días y dijo que quería que estuviéramos juntos, pero yo le dije que no podía aceptarlo. Angela: espera, dijiste que no? Por qué? Brennan: Booth es mi amigo y yo no siento nada por él aparte de un afecto de amigos. Angela quedó en Shock cuando Brennan le dijo que no sentía nada por booth, en el fondo Ángela sabía que ella si quería a booth y no como amigos, peor prefirió callar y dejar que ella hiciera 2lo mejor" así que solo dijo "cariño, tu eres dueña tus sentimientos y sabes cómo actuar, en lo que hagas siempre te voy a apoyar, y te dejo porque voy a hacer la reconstrucción del cadáver". Gracias Ángela, dijo Brennan Si brennan estaba confundida hace dos horas ahora lo estaba más, con la llegada de dilan sus sentimiento se entorpecieron mucho más, así que por su mente estaba el aceptar el proyecto de las islas Maluku.

¿qué pasará? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 **

Si brennan estaba confundida hace dos horas ahora lo estaba más, con la llegada de dilan sus sentimiento se entorpecieron mucho más, así que por su mente estaba el aceptar el proyecto de las islas Maluku.

Por otro lado iba Booth camino al FBI cuando recordó a Dilan y la cara de felicidad de Brennan cuando lo vio, booth estaba un poco frustrado al darse cuanta o al menos en concluir que no le importaba a brennan, que él para ella siempre sería un amigo y que Brennan no estaba preparada para estar nadie así que según él y lo mejor en ese momento era alejarse de ella, así que aceptaría ir a Afganistán.

Todo comenzaron a resolver el caso que de una u otra manera lo había dejado esperando, Brennan Llamó a Daysi para que fuera la interna en ese caso, Daysi también fue requerida para el proyecto y su intensidad hablando del proyecto era eterna, Gracias a la ficha dental se confirmó que la víctima se llamaba Timothy Murphy de 48 años era contador y guardaba en su apartamento miles cosas recicladas que aparentemente a nadie le importaba pero para él era algo demasiado importante. Este caso se estaba convirtiendo en algo intenso parecía que a todos los estaba desconcertando, el caso les estaba dando a entender que todo lo que tenían los estaba llevando a una vida rutinaria y necesitaban cambiar eso por lo menos por un mes, sentían que necesitaban un descanso. Brennan estaba su oficina cuando tocan la puerta, ella voltea y ve que es Dilan. Ella estaba espantada no se esperaba ver a Dilan allí "Dilan, que haces aquí?" Dilan: Tempe Vine a verte, averigüé que trabajabas aquí entonces no quise llamarte si no darte la sorpresa. Brennan: pero como entraste? Nadie sabe quién eres aquí? Dilan: Tempe cuando quiero algo lo consigo, y ahora solo quería verte y llevarte a cenar ¿puedo pasar? Me siento incomodo hablándote desde la puerta. Brennan: Lo siento, claro que si pasa. –le señala el sofá- En ese momento llega Booth al lab en busca de brennan le iba a decir que se había decidido ir a la guerra, y ya que ella era su compañera debía saberlo primero que nadie, pero cuando llega a la oficina de brennan la ve que está muy sonriente hablando con dilan, eso le revolvió la vida, pero se quedó ahí por un minuto. Dilan: temperance te puedo hacer una pregunta? Brennan: por supuesto. Dilan: Tienes algo con tu compañero el del FBI ¿Cómo es que se llama? Brennan: Booth, se llama Booth, Y no no tengo nada con él. Dilan sonrió y dijo "entonces no tengo nada que m impida volver a tener algo contigo?" –le acomoda su cabello- Booth vio cuando acomoda su cabello y sus celos aumentaban. Brennan: ¿Volver? ¿Tú y yo? Creo que eso no podrá ser, me voy mañana a las islas Maluku. Dilan; en serio? Y no puedes dejar el viaje para esas islas y quedarte conmigo aquí? Brennan: No puedo es un proyecto y ya acepté. Dilan: que lastima, pero si aceptas a salir conmigo está noche no? Cuando booth escucha lo de "salir esta noche" interrumpe diciendo "Huesos!" Brennan exaltada dice "Booth" Booth: perdón no sabía que estabas ocupada. Dilan: No yo ya me iba, Temperace ¿Qué dices paso por ti? Brennan lo mira y dice "lo siento dilan aún estoy trabajando en el caso, y quiero dejar todo listo aquí antes de salir" Dilan: Como digas, me encantó volver a verte y me hubiese gustado retomar lo nuestro pero ya está. le toma las manos y le dice "cuídate mucho" y le da un beso en la mejilla. Hasta luego agente booth. Booth: adiós! –dijo con voz de desagrado- Bones solo venía a decirte que iré a Afganistán. Brennan con cara de tristeza dijo "Y Yo acepté ir a las islas Maluku, estaré 1 año fuera" Booth: Yo también estaré un año en Afganistán, solo será un año y volveremos. Brennan: así es –se miran con algo de ternura-

Todo el equipo trabajó y resolvieron el caso Murphy murió porque su compañera sentimental le lanzó un abanico y las hélices de este le cortaron la cara y murió desangrado. Al día siguiente ya estaban todos en el aeropuerto bueno excepto booth, y eso tenía a brennan un poco triste, en medio de su tristeza cam se acerca a ella y le dice "Dra brennan fue un placer trabajar con usted, esperare con ansias su regreso" "Muchas gracias cam, aunque yo trabaja para ti, tú eras la jefa" dijo brennan sonrieron y se dieron un cálido abrazo. Luego vino hodgins Y Ángela ambos le dijeron que la querían y que esperaban reencontrarse muy pronto, se dieron un abrazo y se desearon lo mejor.

Cuando ya estaban a punto de tomar sus caminos brennan levanta su mirada y ve donde viene Booth a despedirse de ella, le dio mucha alegría verlo vestido con su uniforme de soldado pero le daba tristeza soparse de él, así caminó donde él estaba y lo miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas "Booth" "Huesos, no podía irme sin antes desearte un feliz viaje" respondió booth Brennan: Yo tampoco quería irme si tu adiós. Booth: Huesos –le agarra una mano- Cuídate mucho en indonesia, ten cuidado con las cosas no arriesgues a nada, has lo que puedas yo no quiero que te pase nada pues no estaré ahí para defenderte o salvarte. Brennan: Booth por favor tú te vas a una Guerra, estarás en más peligro que yo, por favor no te hagas el héroe, quiero verte de nuevo sano y salvo. Booth se acerca un poco más y le dice "Huesos, si te pasa algo me moriré, cuídate mucho es solo lo que te pido" Brennan: Booth, yo también moriría si te pasa algo. –lo mira, deja salir sus lágrimas-

**Entonces booth la abraza y ella lo agarra por la nunca y cierra sus ojos, su abrazo demoró como dos minutos ninguno quería separarse del otro, hasta que se escuchan que anuncian **"los pasajeros con destino a Indonesia" **entonces se separan y se miran por última vez **

"**Dentro de un año nos encontraremos en el estanque del centro comercial junto a.. "la cafeteria" –dijo brennan-"** dijo booth

Cuidate bones, -le aprieta la mano-

Brennan da media vuelta y se dirije a donde están los demás, booth hace lo mismo pero se dirije a la salida, cuando va caminando se para mira hacia atrás y grita "bones" brennan escucha y mira hacia atrás y lo ve devolverse entonces sonríe y dice "Booth" "huesos, le vuelve a tomar la mano pero esta vez la jala hacía él y tomándola con la otra mano por cintura la pega a su cuerpo y la besa, Brennan quedó en shock no se esperaba ese beso pero aún así cerró sus ojos y correspondió al beso.

Todos los demás con cara de asombro.

Ellos se besaron de la forma más tierna y apásiónáda del mundo, olvidaron por completo a las personas que estaban a su alrededor sólo eran el y ella, sentirse juntos pero tan juntos era una de las cosas que siempre de una forma u otra ambos habían deseado, su beso fue eterno hasta que de nuevo se escucha **"pasajeros con destino a indonesia" **esa frase los hizo volver de su beso eterno. Se separaron y se sonrieron, "Y ahora?" balbuseó Booth.

"**Booth, yo no sé me dejé llevar"** añadió brennan.

**Booth:** eso que quiere decir?

**Brennan:** que no debiste besarme.

**Booth:** pero tu me besaste tambien.

**Brennan:** no fue lo correcto! –lloraba-

**Booth:** no fue lo correcto? Pero si yo te amo y dejaría todo por ti en estos momentos, por estar a tu lado no me importa lo que el mundo le pase.

**Brennan:** Booth YO NO TE AMO! Solo me dejé llevar por ti (Brennan en el fondo sabía que había sido así, ella deseaba besarlo).

Booth mira hacia otro lado y **dice "Está bien, tienes razon esto debió ser, te veo en un año en donde quedamos".** Este hombre quedó desecho, y aunque brennan o el cerebro de brennan diga no, él sabe que su corazón dice SI!

**Brennan:** Booth, yo lo siento en verdad. Cuidate mucho!

**Booth:** Tu tambien, Huesos te Amo y es lo unico real que siento ahora.

Ambos voltearon y caminaron a sus destinos, cuando brennan llega donde los demás todos están sorprendidos del beso y de que se hayan separado, todos pensanban que no se dejarian ir, pero cuando vieron el desenlace todo fue confudo, pero mninguno quiso hablar del tema todos se despidieron de nuevo y tomaron sus rutas.

Era un año donde todo podia pasar, donde sus futuros alejados todos de todos podia mejorar o empeorar pero en ese momneto nadie pensaba en eso, solo querian vivir un año totalmente diferente a todo lo que hacianm allí. **Brennan & Daysi a las islas moluku, Booth a la guerra, hodgins & angela a paris, sweet & cam en washington. **Unos más confundidos que los otros pero al final todos montados en una pelicula nueva.

**365 días despues. (FelizAñoATodos) xD **

Ha pasado un año y todos siguen aun lejos trabajando, buscando un mundo mejor y otros simplemente de luna miel, otro de musicos y otra metida en serios lios.. así es está ultima es la Dra Camille saroyan que está apunto de tirar su carrera por un hueco a miles y miles de metros de profundidad, si no consigue resolver el caso del asesinato de un niño. Cam está en serios problemas y necesita ayuda rapidamente, así que aparece la mujer más atrevida del mundo Caroline julian que los hace regresar a todos de inmediato.

Fue un año en el cual la promesa más importante no se olvidó **"En el estanque del centro comercial al lado de la cafeteria" **allí llegaron los dos de un lado brennan & del otro lado booth, brennan pensaba que booth no iría ya que lo que pasó hace un año bueno en fin. Pero no fue así porque booth llegó y al verla simplemente corrió a darle un abrazo, un abrazo que había esperado un año y un año para volver a ver a esos bellos ojos verdes azulados.

Tomaron sus cosas y se sentaron en los escalones de la cafeteria ambos hablaron de sus experiencias durante ese año, hasta que booth se atrevió a preguntar si ella habia tenido alguna relación con alguien, entonces brennan de manera directa dijo **"Qué si me acosté con alguien?" **

**Booth: **extrañaba eso, tu forma tan directa de hablar.

Brennan sonrie y dice** "No no me dio tiempo estaba trabajando y no queria tener sexo con nadie y tu?"**

**Booth:** Yo si conocí a alguien ella se llama hannah, Hannah Burley, es periodista.

**Brenna:** como se conocieron –ella fingió una sonrisa-

**Booth:** la detuve haciando un documental en medio de los tiroteos.

**Brennan:** a mí también me detuviste cuando nos conocimos. –sonríe y baja la cabeza- pero es algo serio?

**Booth:** es algo muy serio.

Brennan se entristece un poco y deja salir de su boca **"pensé que me seguías amando"**

Booth la mira y queda sorprendido, jamás pensó que brennan le diría eso, se colocó pálido.

**¿Qué creen que pase ahora con la llegada de Hannah? Jajaa comenten y den opiniones :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

**Brennan se entristece un poco y deja salir de su boca "pensé que me seguías amando"**

**Booth la mira y queda sorprendido, jamás pensó que brennan le diría eso, se colocó pálido. **

"Bones este año que estuve lejos de ti, me di cuenta que no podía obligarte a estar conmigo ni tampoco yo debía aferrarme a un amor que prácticamente no tendría futuro, quizás mi felicidad no estaba o no está contigo a mi lado **(Brennan al escuchar esto bajó la cabeza, y sintió un nudo en la garganta)** y por eso cuando se me dio la oportunidad de conocer a alguien y compartir con ella no lo pensé dos veces Hannah es demasiado importante para mí. Yo te quiero eres mi compañera y amiga y creo que ya no siento nada por ti, en excepción del gran aprecio que te tengo, quiero que volvamos a ser el equipo que éramos nuestro lugar está aquí.**" **

**Brennan:** si tienes razón, debemos olvidar todo lo que pasó y volver a ser la antropóloga y el agente del FBI resolviendo asesinatos, deberíamos irnos tengo ganas de ver al resto del equipo.

Booth quedó todavía un poco loco, él pensaba que cuando le dijera eso a brennan ella reaccionaria diferente, según él Brennan le diría que ahora ella lo amaba y que estar lejos de la hizo darse cuenta que no podía vivir sin él. Muy en el fondo Booth quería eso. Pero era Brennan y ella nunca dejaría ver sus sentimientos reales.

Estaban todos reunidos en el FBI saludándose y felices de verse de nuevo, querían hablar de lo que hicieron durante ese año que estuvieron fuera pero estaba caroline Y un caso por resolver para así poder salvar el prestigio de cam & su empleo.

Todos escucharon a cam se fueron a sus casas a darse un baño y descansar un poco para así a la mañana siguiente iniciar con las investigaciones, debían confirmar si el cadáver del niño que estaban investigando era o no _Logan_ Bartlett.

A la mañana siguiente booth y Brennan van al royal Dinner a desayunar cuando Booth ve a través de la ventana a una mujer rubia y cree que es Hannah pero cuando mira de nuevo ya no ve a nadie, pero entonces mira hacia la entrada y ve que allí está ella sonriéndole, booth con cara de emocionado se para y camina donde ella está y la abraza y le da un beso -.- Brennan voltea hacia atrás y ve la hermosa escena. Booth sorprendido le pregunta a Hannah **¿no estabas en irán?**

**Hannah:** si, pero mis ganas de verte fueron mayor.

Booth sonríe, la toma por la mano y la lleva hacia la mesa donde desayunaba con Brennan, Hannah cuando la ve le dice **"Tú debes ser Temperace, mmm eres tal y como te imaginé, seeley me habló mucho sobre ti" **Brennan sonríe y mira a booth "**Mucho gusto, eres muy guapa"** pero entonces pensó dentro de ella **–Yo soy más guapa- **se sientan y Booth y Hannah comienzan a hablar entre ellos excluyendo a bones, así que ella se siente incómoda y dice **"Es tarde y debemos comenzar a investigar sobre el caso del niño" **

**Booth:** tienes razón, huesos podrías irte en un taxi llevaré a Hannah a su hotel.

**Brennan:** claro –sonríe Se despide y se va-

Hannah: se enojó?

Booth: quién? Huesos? No para nada huesos es muy despreocupada.

Booth estaba equivocado Brennan si se molestó, la mujer sintió celos de Hannah pero no podía hacer nada, ahora Hannah era la novia de booth y de una u otra manera Hannah era un poco más importante en ese momento para booth.

Ya estando brennan en el sitio donde estaban analizando los restos y las pocas evidencias que habían, Ángela se acerca a donde brennan estaba mirando detenidamente los huesos y le pregunta **¿Qué pasará con booth y tú?**

Brennan se espanta mira a Ángela y dice **"nada, él trajo novia de Afganistán"**

**Angela**: ¿Qué? Pero luego él no te amaba?

**Brennan:** si pero ya me olvidó, ella es periodista y es muy guapa, está aquí con él**. –Vuelve a mirar los restos-**

**Angela:** debe ser una Zorra, y él te dijo que te había olvidado?

**Brennan:** si me lo dijo anoche.**-no quitaba la mirada de los huesos- **

**Angela:** Y tú que vas a hacer?

**Brennan:** nada, conseguiste reconstruir el cadáver?

Ángela entendió que ella no quería hablar así que dejó el tema y comenzó a hablar del caso.

Por otro lado Booth está interrogando a los padres de Logan, ya que según los medios de logan es el cadáver que están analizando. Pero de ellos no consiguió mucha información solo que madre era alcohólica y quizás por su culpa el niño desapareció.

Pero el equipo del Jeffersonian concluyó que no era Logan, era otro niño norcoreano que había muerto a causa de un ahogamiento.

Luego de que resolvieran el caso y todos decidieron quedarse allí y formar de nuevo el equipo y mientras esperaban que areglaran el Jefférsonian de nuevo, no surgió ningún caso en esos días todo estaba realmente tranquilo y era de asustarse por dicha tranquildad, booth y brennan salieron un par de veces en compañía de hannah, brennan trataba de aceptar y hacerse su amiga o algo parecido, pero era muy dificil para brennan ver como booth tomaba de la mano a hannah y en ocasiones la besaba era algo bastante dificil pero tenia que resignarse su tiempo con booth habia pasado y todo por ella dejarse guiar por su cerebro.

Era viernes por la noche booth, hannah y bones estaban en el bar tomando cerveza y hablando, en ese momento suena el celular de brennan ella mira y no reconoce el numero pero de igual forma responde la llamada –se levanta- booth hace como que no le importa y sigue hablando con hannah, pero en realidad él decía algunas palabras pero no quitaba su mirada de brennan se preguntaba **¿Con quién habla?** Hannah se da cuanta y le dice **"te preocupa con quién habla temperance?"** –ambos la miran-

**Booth: Qué? No no claro que no! **

**Hannah: seguro?**

**Booth: claro, Bones puede hablar con quien ella quiera. –Su tono era algo celoso- **

Brennan regresa y dice **"Me tengo que ir"**

**Booth: pasa algo Bones? **

**Brennan: No nada, mañana tengo salir a Los angeles. **

**Booth: A los angeles, ¿por qué? –lo dice algo exaltado- **

**Brennan: Asuntos sobre mi nuevo libro. Bueno nos vemos el lunes. **

Cuando brennan iba a dar media vuelta para irse, booth la toma por la mano** "Bones, yo te llevo" **Brennan se queda inmovil por unos segundos y miraba a hannah y a booth, reacciona y se suelta de Booth y dice **"No, yo me voy en taxi"** al parecer booth habia olvidado por completo la existancia de hannah. **"Adios Temperance"** dijo hannah algo consternada. Viendo ambos salir a brennan del lugar, hannah dice **"Temperance sigue siendo muy importante para ti no?"**.

**Booth: Si, es mi compañera y me preocupa lo que le pueda suceder. **

**Hannah: solo eso?**

**Booth: Si. **

**Hannah: Si a mi me pasara algo que harias? **

**Booth: a que viene esa prgunta?**

**Hannah: nada, solo quiero saber, si te preocuparias más por mi o por temperance. **

Booth toma su cerveza baja la cabeza y deja salir una pequeña sonrisa **"Escucha hannah, Bones es mi compañera y yo haría lo que fuera por ella, siempre lo he hecho! Contigo es diferente tu eres ahora mi pareja y te quiero y claro está que no quiero que te suseda nada, estoy cansado nos vamos?" **

Hannah no quedó muy convencida con la respuesta de booth pero no quiso hacerlo enojar, era obvio que para él Bones lo era todo. **"Si yo tambien estoy cansada y mañana tengo que trabajar".**

A la mañana siguiente Brennan salió bien temprano para el aeropuerto, antes de abordar el avion llamó a Angela y le dijo que estaria el fin de semana en los angeles y que si salia algun caso le avisara.

Brennan habia pensando toda la noche en la situacion tan incomoda que vivió cuando Booth le tomó la mano en frente de Hannah, ella no solia sentir vergüenza pero en ese momento la sintió.

Por otro lado Booth se fue al FBI y quería meterseen la cabeza que él ahora estaba con hannah y Bones no le deberia importar como otra cosa sino como su compañera, pero al parecer le era imposible imaginarla en los angeles quien sabe hablando con quien sobre su libro le daba rabia.

En los ángeles brennan atendía a la reunión que le fue programada por la editorial, al parecer le harían algunos cambios a su libro, algo que por supuesto ella no aceptó. La reunión demoró menos de 1 hora el punto que trataron se podía tratar por teléfono o con su manáger, pero ella aceptó ir a los ángeles sólo para alejarse de booth ella necesitaba pensar.

Al salir de la editorial no sé dio cuenta y tropezó con un hombre rubio de ojos claros de 1.80 metros de altura, ella dijo **"Disculpe" **iba a seguir caminando entonces el hombre de ojos claros le dijo**"Temperance brennan? La antropologa forense?". **Ella algo asustanda le responde **"si"** Omg yo soy un gran fan de sus libros los he leído todos, el Hombre tenía cara de emocionado **-Le da la mano-** y ella al ver la emoción del hombre le correspondió dandole la mano y regalandole una sonrisa.

Usted es una mujer demasiado hermosa **–la mira con sensulidad-** Brennan se incomoda y le suelta la mano y dice **"Lo sé de igual forma muchas gracias, ya me tengo que ir un placer conocerte" "El placer fue mio"** contestó él.

Brennan caminó y tomó un taxi hacia su hotel, estando allá pensó la posibilidad de regresarse a Washington pero entonces pensaba en Booth y Hannah, al final decidió quedarse allí esa noche y salir mañana.

Mientras el día para booth se le fue muy pronto, se metió a trabajar en la oficina, (Algo raro porque a él no le gustaba trabajar todo el tiempo allí), pero quería concentrarse en otras cosas para no pensar en el **"Qué o quién estará Bones?"**

**Que creen que pase? **

**Den opiniones :3 **


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Booth miró su reloj y ya eran las 20:00 tomó sus cosas y se fue a su casa, allá estaba hannah sentada en su sofá comiendo palomitas de maíz en pijama y viendo una película, cuándo booth la ve sonríe. hannah estaba con una niña entretenida en su película así que no sintió que él había entrado ni mucho menos que la estaba observando, entonces booth dijo **"Te ves tan adorable" **entonces ella voltéa y añ verlo le sonrie y dice **"desde hace cuanto estás allí?"**

**Booth: Hace poco –Camina hacia ella quitandose el saco y le da un beso, se acomoda a su lado y pasa su brazo por encima de la cabeza de hannah- **

Hannah entonces se mete en su costado y comienza a jugar con los botones de su camisa, **"Y si hacemos el amor aquí en el sofa" **dijo hannah (Puta) Booth la mira y sonriendo le dice **"En serio?"**

_**Hannah no le responde con palabra si no que se levanta y se sienta encima de él y comienza a besarlo, entonces la toma por su cintura y la acerca mas a él, la températura de sus besos se fue aumentando,**_ pero en ese momento suena el telefono y hannah como puede le dice **"No respondas"** pero booth dice **"tengo que hacerlo, puede ser Bones" **entonces hannah separa sus labios de él y lo mira con cara de WTF? Booth al ver su cara dice **"O cualquier otra persona" **Hannah se baja de él y se sienta en el sofá.

Booth se levanta y responde al telefono **"Hola"**

Era rebeca la madre de parker pidiendole que fuera por parker en ese momento, ella tenia un compromiso de su trabajo y podia faltar y ya que él pasaba con parker los domingos entonces que lo fuera a buscar y ella lo recojería el domingo por la noche, Booth aceptó pasar tiempo con parker era lo que mas amaba en el mundo.

"**Era rebeca, tengo que ir por parker ahora**", le dijo Booth a hannah.

A hannah se le habia echado a perder el plan de** "Hacer el amor en el sofá" "ahora?" le respondió.**

**Booth: si, estás molesta? **

**Hannah: No, claro que no –camina hacia él- parker es tu hijo y sé que amas estar con él ve a buscarlo, así aprovecho lo conozco y mañana hacemos algo los tres. **

**Booth la besa y le dice "Ya vengo, no demoro". **

Ya en casa de rebeca **"Papá.." **Gritó parker y salió corriendo.

"**Hola campeón"** le dijo Booth abrazándolo.

**Parker: papá hoy dormiré en tu casa estoy emocionado.**

**Booth: Yo también lo estoy, hoy mismo conocerás a Hannah. **

"**Mañana en la noche paso por él". Pronunció rebeca**

"**Está bien" dijo booth. **

Se subieron al carro y tomaron el camino a casa de booth, en el camino Parker dijo **"Papá pensé que te casarías con huesos" **

**Qué? Exalta booth. **

**Parker: es que huesos me agrada y yo pensaba que tú y ella eran novios y se casarían y estarían juntos para siempre. **

Booth se queda en shock cuando Parker le dice así, no sabía que su hijo pensaba eso así que solo dice **"Hannah también te va agradar, lo prometo"**

Durante el camino Parker no dijo nada más y booth tampoco quiso hacerlo hablar, al llegar booth abre la puerta y llama a Hannah pero ella no responde entonces va al cuarto y la ve que está dormida, Parker dice **"papá tengo sueño, acompáñame a mi cuarto" **el niño estaba decepcionado.

**Booth: Hannah está dormida mañana la conocerás. **

**Parker: si papá, mañana veremos a Huesos?**

**Booth: no lo sé ella está fuera de la ciudad.**

Parker se entristece y dice **"está bien papá. Buenas noches"**

A la mañana del domingo Brennan salió muy temprano para el aeropuerto no tenía nada más que hacer en LA así que se regresó a Washington.

Mientras en casa de Booth, hannah había salido a correr y al volver trajo el periódico, booth estaba haciendo el desayuno parker aun no se levantaba así que hannah aprovechó para darse una ducha dejó el periódico en el comedor, booth estaba concentrado haciendo el desayuno su hijo despertaría pronto y siempre se levanta con mucha hambre, cuando va hacía el refrigerador ve a su retoñito espelucadito y sobandose sus ojos porque la claridad le molesta en sus ojos**, "papá tengo hambre"** siguió caminando y se sentó en el comedor y comenzó a pasar las páginas del periódico, al llegar a la sección de entretenimiento en primera plana y con una foto muy clara aparece brennan y asu lado el hombre rubio cuando parker ve la foto de inmediato la reconoce **"Papá papá es Huesos esta en el periódico"**

**Booth: huesos? **

**Parker: si papá y esta con un hombre.**

Cuando booth escucha **"un hombre" **deja lo que está haciendo y va a ver el periódico y justo ahí estaba ella con ese hombre que él desconocía, cuyo hombre la tenía tomada de la mano y al cual ella le sonreía pero al parecer lo que más le molestaba era el encabezado de la foto **"la famosa escritora y antepologa forense temperance Brennan estuvo este fin de semana en Los Angeles Y la encontramos con un hombre.. será su nuevo novio?" **se enojó al ver la expresion de huesos, ella ahí muy feliz mirando a ese hombre y lo primero que pensó fue en lo que ella dijo "Voy a los angeles por un asunto de mi libro" claro "asunto de su libro" de seguro solo quería ir a encontrase con ese Hombre y que nadie se enterará de que ella tenia una relacion.

Booth estaba enojado bueno más bien celoso**, "Papá, ese es el novio de huesos"? preguntó parker.**

**Booth: qué? No no claro que no. Voy por tu desayuno. **

"**Buenos Días, así que tu eres parker" dijo la hannah**

**Parker: Hola -dijo el niño sin mucho agrado.-**

Hannah vio que a parker no le agradó mucho su presencia aspi que camino a la cocina donde estaba booth y le **"seeley"** pero él estaba ido **"seeley"** dijo de nuevo pero él no atendia **"seeley" "qué?"** exclamó booth,

**Hannah: Pasa algo? **

**Booth: No es que estaba pensando unas cosas y no te escuché. **

**Hannah: creo que a tu hijo no le caí bien.**

**Booth: por qué lo dices?**

**Hannah: cuando le hablé me dijo de mala gana "Hola"**

**Booth: no es eso es que está triste porque Bones está fuera de la ciudad.**

**Hannah: Okay. **

El día se fue rapido, parker aceptó a hannah los tres salieron a jugar al parque y a hacer otras cosas que booth hace con su hijo, brennan llegó a su casa y se quedó allí todo el día no entabló comunicación con nadie aprovechó que todos la hacían en LA y así que se tomó todo el día para ella, y obvio vio su foto en el periodico a la cual no le dio la mayor importancia.

Lunes al fin y todos volvian a la rutina de resolver asesinatos Brennan llegó muy temprano y se metió al limbo de los huesos, allí permaneció por mucho tiempo hasta que cam llegó y vio la puerta del limbo abierta y supuso que ahí estaba la Dra Brennan, fue hacia ella la saludó y le preguntó **"Desde hace cuanto estás aquí?"**

**Brennan: hace mucho. **

**Cam: okay, si necesitas algo estoy en mi oficina. **

**Brennan asintió. **

Al salir cam llegaba Angela ansiosa o más bien con ganas de chismear **"Hola cam"** dijo angela

**Cam: buenos Días. **

**Angela: cariñooo Buenos días –le dice a brennan-**

**Brennan: Hola buen día. **

**Angela: cuentame cuentame quien es ese hombre con el que apareces en el periodico**

**Brennan: No sé, es un fan**

**Angela: ¿Cómo? Un fan? **

**Brennan: Si, me lo encontré al salir de la editorial**

**Angela: pero es un Bombon ¿Cómo se llama?**

**Brennan: No lo sé. **

**Angela: Espera no sabes como se llama? **

**Brennan: no, no sé como se llama, solo lo saludé. **

**Angela: Brennan pero pareciera que lo conocieras de toda la vida tu sonrisa es de personas que se conocen hace mucho. **

Brennan solo la miró y terminó la conversacion con su mirada.

Entra cam de nuevo al limbo, y dice **"Tenemos Un caso, un caso muy particular" **

**A que te refieres? Pregunta brennan**

**Cam: Vengan a ver.**

En la TV salen informando que se halló un cuerpo enterrado aproximadamente a 1 metro de profundida bajo la tierra, dicho el cadaver estaba atado de pies y manos y metido en una caja de carton, todos pensaron de inmediato en Heather Taffet más conocida como **"El sepulturero"** pero a la vez recordaron que ella estaba en una cárcel de alta seguridad, así que quedó descartada entonces tomaron sus cosas y se fueron al lugar donde fue hallado el cuerpo.

Allá ya se encontraba booth Quien al ver a Brennan no dudó en acercársele y preguntarle **"¿Cómo te fue en LA?"**

**Brennan: Bien, han movido el cuerpo? **

**Booth: me imagino que te fue demasiado bien –lo dijo en tono de celos- no nadie lo mueve si no hasta que tu llegues.**

Brennan no entendió el tono con el que booth le habló, así que comenzó a mirar los retos era una mujer caucasita entre 25 o 30 años de edad y llevaria allí com meses pero no estaba segura, a´si que pidió que llevaran todas las evidencias al Jeffersonian.

Todos comenzaron a trabajar en el caso y como primer paso identificar a la victima, Brennan llamó a daysi para que fuera de interna en ese caso, Gracias a la ficha dental pudieron averiguar que la victima era Abigail Kaplan 27 años de edad y la dieron por desaparecida hace aproximadamente 3 meses era una chica del estado de Virginia.

Sus padres la reportaron como desaparecida 3 días después de su desaparición booth y brennan salieron a casa de la familia de la víctima en el camino casi no hablaron, brennan notaba a booth un poco molesto y frío con ella y se sentía triste porque ella no sabía la causa del enojo de booth.

Llegaron a la casa y hablaron con los padres de abigail ellos Pensaron que habían dado con el paradero de su hija viva, pero cuando booth y brennan les dijeron que si la habían encontrado pero muerta los padres de abigail se quebrantaron y no era para menos su única hija estaba muerta. Booth preguntó si ella tenía problemas con alguien? Los padres dijeron que no, ella era muy tranquila trabajaba todo el día y llegaba hasta en la noche a su casa, ella casi no salía pero que si había conocido a un hombre a través de una amiga de trabajo y salió con ese hombre un par de veces, cual es el nombre de ese hombre? Preguntaron ellos, los padres dijeron james pero no sabían donde vivía, pero que Amy la amiga de abigail si sabia, booth y brennan salieron para donde abigail trabajaba cuando iban en el carro brennan recibe un mensaje de texto anónimo **"me estas buscando?"** ella lo leyó y se quedó callada mirando su celular **"Pasa algo Bones?"** preguntó booth.

**Brennan: mira. -le muestra el mensaje- **

**Booth: Quién es?**

**Brennan: no lo sé, no reconozco el número.**

**Booth: será un mensaje del hombre con él que apareces en el periódico. -plan celos- **

**Brennan: no, el no tiene mi número además yo no sé ni como se llama! (brennan no entendió el comentario de booth). Dejaron el tema del mensaje quieto. **

Hablaron con amy y ella les dijo que conoció a james por internet y ella se lo presentó a abigail pero que ella no sabía que abigail lo frecuentaba.

El caso estaba algo enredado no sabían quién era ese tal "james" ni en donde encontrarlo, con la descripción que dieron los padres de la víctima y amy lograron hacer un retrato hablado.

Los del lab descubrieron que abigail fue enterrada viva y murió 5 horas después por asfixia ella se encontraba en posición fetal y le fue imposible tratar de resistir o salir de ahí aparte que estaba 1 m bajo tierra, cam logró descucbir una dosis de **3,4-metilendioximetanfetamina** o mejor conocido como éxtasis, abigail murió sin poder hacer nada para salvar su vida, aunque ya sabían la causa de la muerte no sabían quién la había metido allí o si sabían sólo que no daban con él paradero del principal sospechoso, ya era de noche y booth pasaría por brennan para llevarla a su casa, bones seguía en su oficinal allí recibió otro mensaje anónimo **"Yo enterré viva a abigail kaplan, lo hice por placer" **Brennan al leer eso llamó a ese número pero salía fuera de servicio. Dos minutos después recibe otro mensaje **"Estoy cerca de ti, te observo cada día desde que sales de tu casa, hasta cuando regresas a ella"** brennan salió de su oficina Vio todo normal entró de nuevo entonces escuchó la voz de booth **"Huesos vamonos"** tomó sus cosas y salió con booth del Jefférsonian, cuando iban caminando hacia el carro ella miró a todos lados y sintió temor así que se agarró del brazo de booth **"Huesos estas bien?"** preguntó booth aterrádo por la acción de brennan.

**Brennan: si es que hace como frío esta noche.**

**Booth: si? Yo no siento frío. **

**Brennan lo soltó y se paró y le dijo "Booth me han seguido enviando mensajes y es el asesino de abigail kaplan" -le enseña los mensajes- **

**Booth: por qué no me habías dicho esto?**

**Brennan: es que hace poco me los enviaron. **

**Booth: No te puedes quedar sola esta noche.**

**Brennan: claro que si puedo yo me sé defender. **

**Booth: no! Yo me quedaré contigo en tu casa te voy a cuidar. **

**Brennan: no es necesario tu tienes que cuidar de hannah.**

**Booth: Huesos por favor tu estas en peligro hannah no, ella entenderá, así que no se diga más, me quedare en tu casa a cuidarte -la. Agarra por la mano y la sube al carro- ella no dijo nada más y tuvo que aceptar. **

Pero como james lo había dicho en los mensajes él estaba cerca de ella y escuchó todo lo que hablaron y como sabía que booth se quedaría con ella entonces el iría por la tal Hannah, su objetivo principal era brennan pero para llegar a brennan necesitaba tener a booth alejado de ella y ocupado, y que mejor ocupación que buscando a su novia.

**Comenteeeeeen & den opiniones :3 **


	6. Chapter 6 :3

**Capítulo 6 **

Llegaron a la casa de brennan, brennan le acomoda la habitación que está al lado de la de ella, booth llamó a hannah y le explicó la situación brennan escuchó la última parte de la conversación justo la parte donde él le dice **"te Quiero"** a hannah. Ella hace como la que no escuchó nada y le dice "booth ya acomodé tu habitación"

**Booth: Gracias, Bones -camina hacia ella y la toma de las manos- si sientes algo o necesitas algo no dudes gritar mi nombre y estaré de inmediato a tu lado. **

**Brennan lo mira a los ojos y dice "está bien, pero creo que no era necesario que te quedaras" **

**Booth: de nuevo esto bones? Okay si te molesta mi presencia me voy. -toma sus cosas y camina enojado hacia la salida- **

**Brennan: booth no te enojes. -se queda mirando como booth sale enojado hasta la puerta y sus ojos se le llenan de lágrimas- **

Pero booth se queda parado en la puerta se pone las manos en la nunca, voltéa hacia atrás y la ve parada viéndolo y con su cara llena de lágrimas entonces camina hacia ella y la abraza **"Bones por más que tu no quieras que me quede lo haré (La mira a la cara) porque yo no me perdonaría si te pasa algo Yo doy mi vida por ti" **

**Brennan: Booth yo... **

**Booth le toma la barbilla y le dice de nuevo "Yo moriría por ti" **

Brennan sonríe y a la vez llora, lo mira a los ojos y él hace lo mismo creando una conexión se dejan llevar por el momento y por el silencio eran solo ellos dos, Booth poco a fue inclinando su cabeza hacia la de ella, la miraba y con su manos iba secando las lagrimas que le corrian por las mejillas, a brennan le temblaban las piernas quería que la besara pero él no lo hacia entonces ella ya no aguantó más el tenerlo tan cerca su cerebro y su corazon le pedian a gritos que lo besara, se llenó de valor Y pronunció con voz entre cortada **"Booth"** pero ellos estaban tan conectados que solo bastó que ella dijera "booth" para que él actuara, suavemente pegó sus labios con los de ella dandole poco a poco rienda suelta a sus deseos, por sus mentes pasó su ultimo beso en el aeropuerto ese que se hizo eterno el cual no querían soltar, booth la apretó por su cintura pegandola a él mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus manos por la nunca, booth la fue empujando hasta la pared pero no habia pared, lo que habia era una mesa adornada con un florero y otra cosas dichas cosas cayeron al suelo cuando booth levanta a Bones y la sube sobre la mesa ella abre espacio entre sus piernas permitiendo que booth se acomode habian perdido el control, sus deseos de estar juntos los estaban dominando sobre cualquier razon booth mete sus manos por debajo de la camisa de brennan haciendo contacto con la piel su espalda, cuando brennan siente que booth toca su espalda y dirige sus manos hacia arriba comienza a sentir corrientazos que pasaban por sus ovarios dicha sensacion hace que sus piernas enlacen a las de booth, sus respiraciones iban subiendo de nivel a medida que booth besaba su cuello e iba abriendo uno a uno los botones de su camisa sus ovarios se iban contrayendo haciendola sudar, ella no podia controlarse en ese momento booth manejaba su vida y sus emociones. Booth sentia lo mismo él no podia parar su cuerpo estaba cargado de adrenalina y aunque su cerebro le estaba diciendo **"No lo hagas"** él no podia parar su deseo de hacer a brennan suya era mayor pero su cerebro le recordó **"Tienes novia" **e inmediatamente abrió sus ojos y se separó de brennan.

"**hueso, lo siento esto no puede suceder, no podemos dejarnos llevar por nuestros impulsos."** –Booth-

Brennan quedó en blanco cuando él le dice así, una parte de ella sabia que él tenia la razon pero la otra parte quería echar a la basura esa razon**. "No booth disculpame a mi, no debí besarte tu tienes novia, pasa buena noche." **–se fue a su cuarto- estando allá pensó que odiaba a hannah, la odiaba por estar de novia de booth, la odiaba por estar en el medio de ellos dos, pero tambien se odiaba así misma por no haber sido capaz de ir detrás de booth así ella no supiera amar o estar con alguien, Booth la hubiera enseñado.

Ambos trataron de conciliar el sueño cada uno por su lado pero les era imposible, solo recordaban su momento de casi gloria, Brennan se movia de un lado a otro no encontraba acomodo en la cama de igual forma la estaba pasando booth, así pasaron un par de horas cuando ya estaban Brennan entró en el reino de morfeo así que no sintió que su celular habia timbrado.

Eran las 6:00 am cuadno brennan despertó se quedó mirando hacia el techo unos minutos, luego tomó su celular y vio que habia llegado mensaje lo leyó de **inmediato "Que tal si la proxima en ser enterrada es la novia de tu compañero?"**

"**BOOOOOOTH"**gritó brennan

Booth al escuchar el grito de brennan quedó sentado en la cama, tomó su arma y salió corriendo a su habitación en boxers _**"Huesos, que pasa?"**_

**Brennan: Booth, james tiene a Hannah –le muestra el mensaje con foto que le malo le mandó- **

**Booth queda en shock al ver a hannah amordazada y dice "Lo mato a ese HDP" –sale de la habitacion enojado- **

**Brennan se levanta de su cama "Booth espera, ten mucho cuidado".**

**Booth: más bien que el cuidado lo tenga él –se pone su pantalon- **

**Brennan: irás al FBI? **

**Booth: así es, haré hasta lo imposible por encontrarlo y lo mataré, pero tu no salgas sola a ningun lado okay?**

Brennan asiente, Booth se termina de vestir y se va corriendo al FBI allá mueve sus contactos y pide que le intepcerten el celular de Brennan para rastrear el celular desde donde envian los mensajes.

Brennan sale de su casa al jeffersonian allá estaban todos angustiados por la desaparicion de hannah -.- a cam, angela, hodgind & sweets no les cabia en la cabeza como es que secuestraron a hannah estando booth con ella, entonces cuando llegó Brennan todos le hacen esa pregunta y ella responde **"Booth durmió en mi casa anoche" **y todos con cara de sorpresa **"pero se quedó a cuidarme porque los mensajes me los envian a mi"** pero todos seguian con cara de sorpresa así ella los ignoró yendose a su oficina.

En su oficina recibe un nuevo mensaje pero esta vez desde otro numero, **"me obligaste a usar como anzuelo a esta chica, si no quieres que ella pague las consecuencias de tu error Sal del Laboratorio sin que nadie te vea por la puerta trasera y no traigas nada contigo solo las llaves de tu coche, te estaré esperando fuera del laboratorio tu sabes como soy sé que me reconoceras, No hables ni muestres este mensaje, recuerda que yo veo todo lo que tu haces"**

Ella hizo todo tal y como se lo indicó james, y si cuando salió lo vio parado y lo reconoció era igual al retrato hablado que hicieron con ayuda de Amy & los padres de Abigail Kaplan, ella frenó y él subió **"No te asustes, no quiero hacerte daño, ARRANCA!"**

**Brennan: donde está Hannah?**

**James: ella está bien, te llevaré donde ella se encuentra no te preocupes. **

**Brennan no preguntó nada más, pero si observó claramente los ragos fisicos de james. **

james la llevó a las afueras de washington un lugar desolado donde solo se veia hierva, arboles, rocas, james le dijo que estacionara su coche cerca a un acantilado dentro del coche sacó su arma y le dijo que saliera del coche y que no hiciera ningun movimiento.

James bajó y le dijo que caminara hacia la orilla del acantilado y que mirara todo a su alrededor, brennan hizo todo tal cual él se lo pidió, hacia un lado aproximadamente a 3 metros donde ellos estaban habia una cabaña, james dijo "Allí está tu amiga, quieres verla"? Brennan asintió.

Por otro lado en el lab angela va a la oficina de Brennan y ve que no está en su escritorio entonces comienza a llamarla y ella no responde sale a donde cam y le dice que Brennan no está en el laboratorio Cam de inmediato llama a Booth y le dice que Brennan no está ahí con ellos salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se llevó su coche, Booth enloquece en el FBI y pide a todo el mundo hacer lo que sea porque tienen que encontrarlas.

Angela comenzó a buscarla por el GPS pero era imposible establecer una conexión con el GPS del coche de brennan y era obvio el lugar donde Brennan se encontraba era una zonal demasiado rural dificilmente lograrian localizarla, pero angela no se rindió hasta poder dar con ella a traves del GPS de un momento a otro su computadora comenzó a pitar logró establecer conexión y dar con el lugar donde se encontraba, no dudo ni un segundo en llamar a booth y darle la direccion Booth tomó a sus amigos los heroes y se fueron rapido hacia ese lugar y detrás de ellos iban los del jeffersonian.

James llevó a Brennan paa que viera a hannah y si estaba tal cual como la vieron en la foto, brennan le dijo a james que soltara a hannah, ya la tenia a ella entonces para que tener retenida a hannah.

James aceptó y comenzó a soltarla entonces brennan le habló a hannah con los ojos le dijo que saliera corriendo apenas la soltara, hannah entendió y cuando ya le habia soltado las manos enpujó a james haciendolo caer de espaldas entonces brennan lo comenzó a golpear mientras hannah soltabas sus pies y salia corriendo, hannah se levantó y corrió hasta la puerta y dijo **"temperance vamos, vamos"**

**Brennan: Hannah corre, corre Yo te alcanzo. **

Hannah le hizo caso y salió corriendo, hasta llegar a la carretera pero veía que temperance no salía entonces recordó que llevaba su celular dentro de sus senos y como pudo consiguió recepción y llamó a Booth.. Booth la ver que era hannah contestó rapidisimo **"Hannah"**

**Seeley tienes que venir rapido, temperance está en peligro –hannah estaba bastante agitada-**

**Ya estoy llegando-Booth-**

Cuando brennan iba a salir corriendo james logró tomarla por su pierna y tumbarla, como pudo tomó su arma se puso de pie y comenzó a apuntarle, Dra temperance Brennan, la muy inteligente temperance soñé tanto con este momento, soñé tanto en verte tan indefensa ¿por qué no te levantas? No puedes? –Brennan cuando cayó se torció el tobillo- por qué tratas de hacer oxigeno? O de decir que te torcite el tobillo o más bien porque no me dices que huesos se afectaron por la caida y no te puedes poner en pie? O porque no tomas un helicoptero y vas a la mitad del mar a buscar a tu compañero? Claro lo olvidaba no te puedes levantar –Brennan lo miraba a los ojos- y le **dijo "sé que eres hijo de ****Heather Taffet te reconocí de inmediato"** Guau estoy sorprendido, pero que buena eres, entonces me imagino que sabes a que he venido no?

Brennan: por supuesto.

James: dime quieres que te disparé o que te amarre y active la bomba que está en aquel rincón? –Señala el rincón-

Brennan: haz lo que quieras!

James: la mujer que estropeó la vida de mi madre está a punto de morir y no quiere elegir como morir, interesante.

Booth llegó al lugar ahí estaba Hannah afuera en la carretera Booth se bajó y le dijo "Donde está bones?

Hannah: Allá sigue derecho al final del acantilado, seeley ten mucho cuidado.

Booth corrió hasta el lugar y detrás de él fueron sus amigos los héroes. Llegó y vio la cabaña así que se acercó con cuidado y escuchó la voz de Bones y se asomó con mucho cuidado y la vio tirada en el suelo, le pide a sus amigos que rodeen la cabaña que él entrará.

James: que pena que usted tan hermosa y haya tanta gente que la odie, estoy seguro que con su muerte muchas personas se alegraran.

Brennan: mátame ya!

James sonríe camina hacia ella luego se agacha y le toca la barbilla, -ella le manotea-, **"tranquila solo quiero tocar tu piel, no puedo negar que eres demasiado hermosa"** (Booth miraba con cuidado) james le toma la cabeza a Brennan haciéndole levantar su cara hacia él, "temperance temperance" –acerca su cara a la de ella- antes de que muera te voy a besar **"NO TE ATREVAS!"** responde ella. Cuando él trata de besarla llega Booth Y dice "**NO TE MUEVAS!**" entonces james voltea y dice **"Si disparas la mato" **

**Brennan: booth cuídate hay una Bomba.**

James levanta a brennan y la toma de rehén camina hacia el rincón donde se encuentra la bomba y obliga a brennan levantarla** "Déjenos salir o disparo a la bomba y morimos todos" dijo james. **

Booth hace lo que él pide entonces james dice gritando** "Todos los que estén allá fuera apártense llevo una bomba, a la dra y un arma" **

Booth respalda lo que james grita para que no hagan nada.

James sale de la cabaña y camina hacia la orilla del acantilado booth sale y le apunta, booth podía disparar pero sabía que al disparar Brennan podía caer con james así que no hizo nada, pero Brennan si hizo la Bomba estaba a punto de explotar solo 60 segundos, entonces brennan Golpeó a james en el estómago con su codo haciendo que james perdiera equilibrio Booth actuó rápido & le dio un tiro a james justo en el cuello james cae al acantilado y brennan mira que aun llevaba la Bomba y solo eran 10 segundos entonces la tira y sale corriendo pero la bomba explota, y la onda expansiva que produce la explosión hace que Brennan vuele a 10 metros del lugar

**BONEEEEEEEES!** Grita Booth y sale corriendo a donde ella cae.

Todos al escuchar el estruendo corren a ver el lugar estaba incendiado y brennan estaba mal herida, su cabeza reposó en un piedra, Booth la toma en sus brazos y la llama **"Bones bones responde Bones"** pero ella no respondía, los demás se quedaron inmóviles al ver que brennan no daba señales de vida todos los del Lab lloraban, Booth estaba desesperado le hablaba y la movía pero Huesos no regresaba, booth lloraba desesperado, de un momento a otro Brennan dijo con mucha dificultad "Booth.. te amo" y se desmaya.

**Bueno esto es todo, comenten espero que les guste! **


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Booth estaba tan angustiado que no prestó atención al "te amo" si no que la tomó en sus brazos y caminó hacia donde estaban los demás, Cam, Ángela, hodgins, sweet y hannah pensaron que ella estaba muerta que booth la traía muerta en sus brazos brennan había quedado con su ropa algo deteriorada y su cabeza llena de sangre, pero booth grito "Rápido no sé queden ahí parados busquen un coche tenemos que llevarla al Hospital, está mal herida y esta perdiendo mucha sangre y puede morir", todos salieron de su parálisis y comenzaron a ayudar a booth, angéla y cam se fueron Con booth en su carro, hannah se fue con los demás.

Llegaron al hospital y enseguida la atendieron la merterieron al quirófano al parecer el golpe en la cabeza había sido bastante grave y le tuvieron que colocar sangre, brennan estaba muy mal, estaba viva pero inconsiente, mientras que todos esperaban a que la sacarán del quirófano hannah se acercó a booth "tranquilo seeley, ella se pondrá bien"

Booth:Lo sé, quieres que te lleve a la casa? Se te nota que estas cansada.

Hannah: no, yo puedo irme en un taxi tu quedate aquí.

Booth: está bien, en un par de horas voy a la casa si?

Hannah: está bien -le da un beso en la mejilla-

Hannah se va y enseguida sale el medico que estába atendiendo a brennan y todos se reunen preparados para escuchar lo peór.

Como está? –dice rapidamente Ángela

Doc: la dra brennan está en coma, el golpe que recibió en la cabeza fue muy fuerte.

Todos quedan en shock

Doc: pero no se preocupen les garantizo que ella va a despertar en muy poco tiempo.

La podemos ver? -Cam

Claro, la pasaremos a su habitación & allí podrán verla. -añadió el médico, y se fue-

Booth no decia nada, sólo recordaba el momento en que brennan le dice "Te amo" y se desmaya, y también recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior era definitivo él no podía dejar a Brennan, después de su hijo bones era lo que él más amaba y no la iba a dejar ir, así que decidió que apenas llegara a su casa hablaría con hannah y terminaría su relación con ella, su felicidad esta al lado de su huesos.

Booth estaba recostado a una de las paredes del hospital en eso se le acerca Cam y le dice " seeley anda a ve a tu casa tienes que estar con hannah ella debe estar traumada"

"si lo sé pero no quiero dejar sola a huesos" -booth

"la dra brennan no está sola, nosotros estamos aquí, ve a tu casa"- Cam

Booth acepto y se fue a su casa, pero le dijo a Cam que si pasaba algo lo llamara de inmediato, luego que booth se fue, también se fue angéla y hodgins, ángela estaba embarazada y había pasado mucho tiempo de pie y había sufrido muchas emociones juntas así que debía descanzar. Cam se quedó allí para acompañarla. 30 minutos después de que todo se fueran pasaron a brennan a su habitación y allí mismo Cam entró y se quedó con ella toda la noche.

Cuando booth llegó a su casa encontró a hannah dormida así que no quiso molestarla, entonces le tocaba hablar con ella en la mañana.

Al día siguiente booth se levantó muy temprano lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Cam y preguntar por huesos, cam le dijo que habia pasado la noche bien pero que aun seguía dormida, entonces preparó el desayuno para hannah, hannah se levantó y dijo "seeley tenemos que hablar" booth volteó y dijo "Hola, si tenemos que hacerlo"

Booth le dio su desayuno y se sentó en la mesa "Hannah yo..."

"seeley amas a Temperance lo sé, (Booth se puso pálido) siempre lo supe es, sólo ver cómo te mueres de celos cuando ella habla por teléfono o cuando un hombre que no seas tu se le acerca"

Booth sonríe y dice "supongo que sabes que nuestra relación tiene que terminar verdad?"

"así es seeley yo no puedo ser tan egoísta al reténerte a mi lado, sabiendo que la amas a ella"-hannah

"estas enojada?"-booth

"un poco pero no puedo hacer nada para que me ames como la amas a ella, recogeré mis cosas y me iré al hotel" -hannah se levanta y se va-

Booth apoya sus codos en la mesa y coloca su cabeza sobre sus manos él pensó que sería más difícil decierle a hannah que terminarían.

Unos minutos más tarde hannah sale con su poco equipaje y se despide de booth. En cuanto hannah salió, booth se fue a bañar tenía que ir a ver a su huesos.

Mientras en el hospital Cam no se movió de la habitación de brennan estuvo muy pendiente a ella, de un momento a otro brennan comenzó a reaccionar pronunció una y otra vez y con mucha debilidad "booth, booth ayudame" Cam como pudo trató de calmarla pero no pudo brennan tenía como pesadillas y aunque estaba muy débil Cam no la pudo calmar, pero en ese momento llegó booth a la habitación y corrió a la cama "Huesos tranquila, tranquila ya estoy Aquí yo te cuido" brennan cuando escuchó la voz de booth se calmó entonces Booth le pidió a Cam que los dejara solos un minuto, Cam salió de inmediato.

"Huesos escuchame, ya estoy aquí no te dejaré sola, aquí estoy para ti" *le acaricia el rostro* .

Brennan al escuchar eso y al sentir su tacto abrió sus ojos y lo vio allí sonríendole. "Booth" *le sonríe*

"no hables, descansa yo estoy aquí para cuidarte" -booth

"booth ¿cuando saldré de aquí? -brennan

"en cuanto estés mejor, te darán de alta" -booth

"por favor, no me dejes sola"-brennan

Booth le toma la mano y le da un beso "no lo haré, ahora descansa".

En ese momento llega el médico a revisarla entonces booth aprovecha para salir y decirle a Cam que se vaya a descansar, él cuidará de brennan todo el día y la noche si es posible. Cam hizo caso y se fue a su casa y luego iría al Jefférsonian, booth llamó al FBI y pidió el día él sólo quería estar con brennan.

El día transcurrió tranquilo booth como ya lo había dicho se quedó con ella todo el día, y a brennan su compañía le hizo bien, el médico afirmó que Le daría la salida esa misma noche, pero debía guardar reposo hasta que la herida de su cabeza mejorara y que no debía caminar mucho porque su tobillo estaba sentido y también debía cuidarlo.

"gracias doctor" dijo brennan.

Booth y brennan no hablaron más si no hasta el momento en que a brennan le dieron la salida, "Bones ya nos vamos a tu casa" -booth llegó con una silla de ruedas-, la ayudó a sentarse en la silla y en la salida la cargó y la subió en su carro.

En el camino ella no habló y booth tampoco lo hizo le daba miedo preguntarle a brennan por lo que le dijo antes de caer desmayada, le daba temor que brennan negara una vez más sus sentimientoshacia él como siempre lo hacía.

Llegaron a la casa de brennan, booth la llevó cargada hasta su habitación no quería que ella hiciera el menor esfuerzo, brennan se comenzó a comportar algo fría con él y booth lo notó y dijo "huesos, yo creo que debo irme"

brennan no respondió nada, sólo agachó su cabeza. Booth intuyó que su silencio era que estaba de acuerdo con que Él se fuera entonces dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta pero entonces brennan dijo "Booth, ayer cuando dije que te amaba lo decía en serio" booth voltea y la ve con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, entonces booth se devolvió, se acercó y Se sentó a su lado "bones pero no tienes porque llorar" -le seca una lágrima que corre por una de sus mejillas.

"booth es que yo no lloro por eso, lloro porque no quiero que te vayas"

Booth sonríe "yo no me iré si tu no quieres". -le agarra la barbilla-

"quedate aquí conmigo, por favor" -brennan

Booth se acerca hacia ella, pero cuando la va a besar se detiene, entonces brennan le dice en voz muy baja y cerrando los ojos "no te detengas" entonces booth la besa de forma tierna y sin Separar casi sus labios de los de ella le dice "Yo también te amo".

Entonces brennan deja salir una sonrisa y le dice "pero entonces no quieres a hannah?"

"Huesos, yo ya trminé con hannah"

"por mi?" le dice brennan algo apenada.

"Si, por ti Yo te amo Y hannah lo sabía y por más que yo dijera que ya te habia olvidado eso no era cierto y solo me engañaba" –booth.

Brennan lo besa y le dice "ven acomodate aquí a mi lado y abrazame"

Booth lo hace sin vacilar; por un momento pensó que eso no estaba pasando, no podia creer que la tenia ahí en sus brazos sintiendo su calor, respirando su mismo aire, Brennan se acomodó en su pecho entonces él comenzó a acariciar su cabello con mucho cudiado porque no quería lastimarla.

"Booth, tengo hambre"; brennan habia comido muy poco en el hospital ya l parecer tener a booth cerca le habia causado hambre.

"quieres que vaya a comprar algo?"-booth

"No, quiero que me cocines"-Brennan estaba en plan (No me dejes sola ni un minuto)

"en serio?" Booth sonrie.

"si, tengo ganas de que tu me hagas la comida, ayudame vpy contigo a la cocina" brennan.

Booth la ayuda, no podia decirle que no a Bones, van a la cocina entonces brennan le dice que le cocine macarrones, Booth obvio le hace caso, mientras que booth cocina suena el telefono y Brennan le pide a booth que le pase el telefono "Hola" responde brennan

"por qué no me avisaste que saldrías hoy mismo del hospital"le dice angela un poco enojada.

"Lo siento es que fue algo muy rapido, y booth estaba ahpi entonces él me trajo" –brennan

"Booth te llevó? Y sigue ahí contigo, dormirá contigo" –angela se moría de curiosidad.

"Si, él me trajo, pero le pedí que se fuera yo quería estar sola" (cuando booth escucha eso, la mira)

"Y no insistió en quedarse contigo?"- angela pensó que Booth era un baboso por dejarla sola.

"Si, pero yo insistií que era mejor que se fuera, angela estoy un poco cansada quiero dormir hablamos mañana"-Brennan no querpia dar detalles de nada.

"está bien cariño, si necesitas algo en mitad de la noche no dudes en llamarme, te quiero" –angela

"Bones por qué me negaste?" preguntó booth intrigado

"Booth es que quiero que mnatengamos esta relacion en secreto por un tiempo, si? " –brennan

"emms No entiendo por qué, pero está bien como tu digas" –va y le da un beso-

"ya está mi comida?"-brennan estaba bastante hambrienta.

Los macarrones es comida que se hace con mucha rapidez así que booth le dijo "si" & le llevó su comida.

Durante la comida ambos estuvieron callados, brennan se sentia feliz pero rara yal parecer el hambre de brennan era más bien capricho porque se dedicó a jugar con sus macarrones "No te gustaron los macarrones que te prepare?" le dice booth

"No, bueno si es que tengo miedo"-brennan

"miedo, de que?"-booth

"de no saber llevar una relacion contigo"-brennan

"Bones no te preocupes por eso, todo va a ir bien okay? *le acaricia la mano*"-booth tambien sentía miedo pero no podía admitirlo.

"me llevas a la habiatacion?"-brennan

"claro" Booth la lleva y la deja allá mientras él viene a recoger la mesa, al volver la ve que está acosta de medio lado, entonces él se le acomoda al lado y le pasa el brazo por encima susurrandole al odio "te amo tanto, que me parece mentira que esté en estos momentos a tu lado"

Brennan sonrie y se voltea quedando boca arriba –pasa su mano por los labios de booth- "a mi tambien me parece mentira"

"si no estuvieras herida te besaría todo el cuerpo"-booth pensó en voz alta

Brennan quedó asombrada pero le dijo "Y por qué no lo olvidas & lo haces?"

**¿Qué creen que pase? **

**Comente por favor, sus opiniones son importante! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**El capitulo anterior quedó en **

"**si no estuvieras herida te besaría todo el cuerpo"-booth pensó en voz alta**

**Brennan quedó asombrada pero le dijo "Y por qué no lo olvidas & lo haces?"**

Booth la quedó mirando por unos segundos y sonrió entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla y acárisiando su rostro le dice "no quiero lástimarte"

"no lo harás" -brennan

"Bones primero recupérate y luego lo que viene" dice booth con una risa pícara.

Brennan le hace puchero "booth cuanto demorará esto?"

"lo que tenga que durar Bones, no te preocupes por eso"

Le va a dar un beso pero suena el celular de booth "Quien puede llamar a esta hora son las 11:00 de la noche? (mira su celular y ve que es andrew su jefe) así que respónde y sale de la habitación"

Brennan cerró sus ojos mientras regresaba booth, pero al parecer la llamada de andrew era bastante importante porque booth se tardó mucho hablando con él.

"huesos lo siento... -booth miraba su celular y caminaba a la vez- al levantar su cabeza ve que se quedó dormida" entonces se acerca y pasa su dedo índice por la parte del brazo donde queda el Húmero pronunciando en Voz Baja "descansa, mi amor" y le da un beso en la mejilla, booth se quita la ropa quedando solamente en boxer y se mete a la cama.

Tipo 2:30 am brennan comienza a tener pesadillas en su sueño ella veía la cara de la sepulturera y la de james riéndose de ella y persiguendóla, luego pasaban por su cabeza imágenes de cuando ella y hodgins estuvieron enterrados y luego veía que el barco en que booth estaba en medio del mar se hundía y ella corría y miraba hacia atrás y Heather Taffet y james reían de ella, brennan se levantó gritando, llorando y sudando, booth de inmediato despertó "tranquila tranquila no pasa nada *la toma de la mano*".

"booth ahí estaban ellos riéndose se de mi, querían matarme a mi a hodgins a ti"

"Quienes?" -booth

"Heather Taffet y su hijo, james era hijo de la sepulturera"

"james hijo de ella?" -booth

"sii él me lo confirmó antes de morir, apenas lo vi sus rasgos físicos me hicieron sospechar de que él era familiar de ella" dijo brennan algo nerviosa.

Booth al notar sus nervios pasó su pierna por detrás de ella, la rodeó con sus manos y le pidió a brennan que se recostara en su pecho, quedando él como su almohada pensó que brennan al sentir su calor podría descansar mejor, Brennan estaba temblando y con algo de dificultad le dijo a booth "por favor no me dejes sola"

él le dijo "no lo haré, te lo prometo" booth la abrazo un poco más fuerte y colocó su nariz en el cabello de brennan absorbiendo su aroma "huesos amo tu aroma" le dijo booth pasando sus manos por los brazos de brennan, ella al sentir las manos De booth en su piel se erizó por completo, booth absorbiendo su aroma no pudo contener sus deseos de hacerla suya en ese momento así que fue apartando el corto cabello de bones y comenzó a besar sus hombros , brennan sentía corrientazos por todo su cuerpo y sentía como sus ovarios brincaban de un lado a otro, booth comenzó a besarle el cuello y ella simplemente se dejaba llevar por booth, brennan se sentía como un barco en altamar donde la brújula era booth porque era booth quien la guíaba en ese momento.

Booth de una manera sigilosa fue quitando la pijama que brennan llevaba dejando al descubierto su espalda, booth fue poniendo besos desde el comienzo de la columna hasta el final rozando su ropa interior, brennan sentia como la temperatura de su cuerpo iba aumentando cada vez que sentía el Tacto de booth, mientras booth se dio la vuelta para quedar En frente de ella, (la luz de la habitación. Era muy poca ya que lo que alumbraba el cuarto era una pequeña lámpara de mesa que tenía brennan), booth quedó en frente de ella y pasó sus manos por en medio de sus pechos, puso una de sus manos en la cintura de brennan y la otra en su cuello para poderla acercar más a él y poder besar su boca con más facilidad, pero booth era cuidadoso no quería lástimarla.

Booth paso de besar su boca a besar su cuello y bajo por su esternon, brennan no resistió tanta tensión en sus ovarios que dejó salir un gemido y tras el gemido se acostó permitiéndole a booth besar su abdomen y luego su vientre, booth subió hasta su boca de nuevo y levantó una de las piernas de brennan haciendo que ella se Retorciera un poco, brennan pasaba sus manos por la espalda de booth de una forma salvaje ya que sólo así pordia dejar salir lo que sentia dentro de su vientre, brennan ya no aguantaba más quería tenerlo dentro de ella sin más preámbulos, cada beso era una tortura para ella así que dijo "por favor hazlo ya!" entonces booth le quitó su diminuta ropa interior dejándola Totalmente desnuda luego el hizo lo mismo con su boxer y con mucha delicadeza se subió sobre ella y le dijo mirando el reflejo que la luz dejaba en sus ojos "después de ti, no hay nadie" brennan no entendió pero sonrió, booth se quedó miraandola un segundo más y pensó "no tengo protección, pero a la vez dijo no Va a quedar embarazada a la primera vez" así que besó su boca con pasión y pasó una de sus manos por la entrepierna de brennan en señal de que necesitaba que ella abriera sus piernas, brennan lo hizo y con mucha delicadeza booth fue creando la unión entre su sexo y el de brennan, poco a poco fue introducúendose Más dentro de Ella y bones a medida que booth entraba en ella dejaba salir gemidos el proceso era lento y perturbador para ella, de un momento a otro comenzaron a realizar ambos el moviendo constante de a dentro a fuera, los movimientos fueron cambiando de velocidad a medida que las temperaturas de sus cuerpos aumentaba Por Dios era Algo Glorioso!

Estaban haciendo algo que por años querían hacer pero se lo prohibían, ambos estaban a punto de alcanzar el Clímax y brennan no podía contener sus gemidos, era demasiado éxitante que booth olvido por completo que debía tener cuidado para no derramarse dentro de brennan, cuando alcanzaron su punto máximo Booth cayó encima de Brennan cansado y sudado, brennan quedó igual sólo dejó salir el último gemido con desesperación y colocó su manos en la cabeza de booth y comenzó a pasar sus manos por su cabello, ahí demoraron aproximadamente un minuto luego booth recordó lo de la protección y que se había derramado dentro de Brennan así que abrió sus ojos y sacó con la misma delicadeza que entró su sexo de brennan, booth tomó la cobija y sin vestirse se metieron debajo de ella cada uno de medio lado y sólo dejando sus brazos fuera para así poder entrelazar sus manos, allí sin decir ni media palabra con sus bocas pero si con sus ojos y sonrisas uno frente al otro, de un momento a otro brennan se sube sobre booth y comienza a besarlo con dulzura "quiero dormir encima de ti" dijo entre besos.

Booth rodeandóla con sus brazos le dice "hazlo".

"No, tu debes descansar porque más tarde debes ir a trabajar" -se bajó y quedó a su lado –

"Lo sé, quiero pasar todo el día contigo"

"Yo tambien quiero que lo pases, pero debes ir a trabajar ayer no lo hiciste, Y yo ps descanzré un poco hoy & mañana me reintegro en el lab"

"Mañna? Te dieron una semana de convalecencia, debes cuidate"

"Tambien lo sé Booth, pero me aburre estar aquí sin hacer nada, ademas allá tendré compañía no crees?"

"Mmm Okay me ganaste, ahora duerme!"

Brennan se quedó callada y solo pensaba en lo feliz que se sentia, pero tambien en lo raro que sentia que ella y booth estaban ahí en su cama desnudos y abrazados entonces sonrió y miro la cara booth y vio lo guapo que era & lo sexy que se veia durmiendo.

Eran las 6:00 am cuando sonó la alarma del celular de booth, pero estaban ambos rendidos envueltos en el sueño que no la escucharon, su celular timbró por varios y varios minutos.

Booth despertó a las 8:00 am o más bien se despertó porque por la ventana de la recamara de brennan entraban los rayos de luz que le molestaron en la cara él abrió los ojos y mira a su lado & allí estaba ella durmiendo él se movió con cuidado y se colocó a medio lado y la observó dormir se veía tan indefensa, tan dulce y tierna podría pasar todo el día contemplandola Era demasiado hermosa.

Pero entonces recordó que tenia que ir a trabajar se voltea y se sienta en la cama y cuando se dispone a pararse de la cama siente que le agarran la mano, voltea y era ella sonriendole "hola" le dice booth

"hola, ven dame un beso" le responde ella con una sonrisa radiante.

Booth se acerca y se lo da "me tengo que ir Bones" –se levanta de la cama, tapando sus partes con una sabana- booth sabía que si comenzaba a besarla no podría ir a trabajar y aunque él no tenia ganas de ir tenia que hacerlo, booth tomó sus cosas y fue al baño a ponerse la ropa.

Brennan lo vió caminar y le dijo "cuando regreses esta noche trae ropa" –se rie- Brennan toma su pijama y se la pone y con cuidado camina hacia la cocina, al parecer habia amenecido con apetito.

Booth salió del baño y no la vio en la cama así que fue a la sala y tampoco la vió entonces definitivamente pensó que estaba en la cocina y así era, estaba parada en el refrigerador buscando algo que comer, "Bones?" le dijo booth

"ya te vas?" le responde con pregunta.

"Si, pero antes te besaré como Dios manda"

"Dios no existe Booth"

"Si existe, pero no entraré en polemica porque igual te besaré" –se le acerca sonriendo-

Booth termina de besarla y se va, no podia demorar más tiempo sabía que la tentacion era enorme, y él tenia que pasar a su casa a cambiarse de ropa.

En el momento que booth salió de la casa de Brennan, sonó el telefono & bones contestó "Hola"

"Hola, cariño como amaneciste?"-angela

"Muy Bien & tu?"

"Bien, voy camino a tu casa"-angela

"Qué? No irás al laboratorio?"

"No, pasaré el día contigo"-angela

"pero en el laboratorio hay cosas que hacer"

"Brennan lo que está en laboratorio tiene espera, tu eres mi amiga y estás enferma y yo te cuidaré" añadió angela con tono de firmeza.

Brennan tuvo que aceptar no le quedaba de otra al parecer angela estaba muy centrada en su decisión "está bien, te espero" –cuelga-

Brennan dejó lo que hacia ne la cocina y se fue a bañar para esperar a angela & ademas tenia que recoger el reguero que habia en su cuarto.

1 hora despues llegó angela cargada con bolsas, parecía que angela primero fue a comprar cosas

"angela & todo eso?" pregunta brennan con asombro.

"me dejas entrar?" angela traia varias cosas en las manos y brennan apenas la vio lo que hizo fue preguntar por esas cosas.

"Claro, adelante ven te ayudo"

"toma está bolsa que es la más pequeña, me imagino que tu cuerpo de duele por golpes no?" le dice angela mientras entra y pone sus bolsas en la mesa

Brennan sonrie & lo recuerda lo de la madrugada y dice "Si, me duele mucho el cuerpo"

"Como pasaste la noche?"-angela se sienta en el sofa y alza las piernas-

"bien" le dice brennan.

"por qué booth no se quedó a acompañarte anoche?

Brennan cuando escuchó Booth se puso nerviosa y no podia ocultar su sonrisa "No lo sé"

"Oye cariño yo te veo extraña ¿estás bien?" le dice angela colocando cara de susto.

"Yo? Si estoy bien ¿por qué no he de estarlo?"

"brennan me ocultas algo? Veo algo raro en tus ojos y tu cara no sé te veo extraña" angela la mira y alza una ceja.

"rara como?"

"No sé, veo algo nuevo ne ti, tus ojos brillan más de lo acostumbrado y tu sonrisa y no sé"-angela

"En serio? (brennan sonrié) que raro yo me siento igual"

"Mmm no spe porqué pero creo que esto tiene que ver con booth"-angela no se iba a qudar quieta hasta que descubriera que le pasaba

"booth? No booth? (se pone nerviosa), por qué booth? ¿Quires tomar algo? –señaló la cocina-" Brennan estaba demasiado nerviosa mentir no era lo de ella.

**¿Será que Brennan le cuenta a engela? **


	9. Chapter 9

El capitulo anterior quedó en:

"**booth? No booth? (se pone nerviosa), por qué booth? ¿Quires tomar algo? –señaló la cocina-" Brennan estaba demasiado nerviosa mentir no era lo de ella. **

"si por favor un vaso con agua" ángela se quedó miradol a mientras iba a buscar el agua y árqueando su ceja derecha pensó que lo que a brennan le sucedía tener que ver con booth así que decidió meterle psicología para que brennan le dijera por su boca lo que le pasaba.

Brennan regresó de la cocina con una jarra con agua y un vaso, le sirvió el agua a Ángela, se la llevó al sofá y se sentó a su lado entonces pensó en su interior que debía ser cuidadosa con ángela, ya que ella no la dejaría tranquila.

"temperace que te cuesta decirme que Booth pasó la noche contigo y que hicieron el amor toda la noche y la madrugada?" dijo angéla para sacar información.

Brennan frunciendo el ceño dijo "como sabes que se trata de eso?"

angéla al escuchar lo que salió de los labios de brennan. Quedó sorprendida, al parecer su juego de "meter psicología dio resultado muy rápido" "OMG omg te acostaste con. Booth?"

"Qué? No! Bueno si... Pasamos la noche juntos" brennan cayó en el juego de ángela.

"Dios mío, y como fue?"

"demasiado excitante" -sonríe. Pícaramente-

"Ya era Hora, ustedes pedían. A gritos hacer. El amor (Ángela sonríe) pero y que pasó con hannah?"

"Booth terminó con ella"

"Menos. Ma élla me parecía tan puta"

¡Ángela! Dice brennan con tono de repensión.

"Qué? A poco tu la querías?" Le dice ángela colocando cara de wtf.

"No claro que no, pero tampoco me constaba que fuera puta" añade brennan

"Cariño el sólo hecho de estar con tu hombre la convertía en puta"

"Tu concepto no me parece razonable, booth no era mi hombre en ese entonces"

"no lo era porque ella lo tenía, pero bueno olvidemos a Hannah ¿Ahora que viene? "

" no lo sé" dice brennan dejando salir un enorme suspiro.

Mientras booth se encontraba en el FBI en su oficina encerrado trabajando en la organización de unos casos antiguos, pero le era imposible concentrarse porque. Pensaba en esa gloriosa madrugada que pasó con Bones no existía en la tierra una mujer más hermosa que ella -sonríe- La amaba y mejor aún ella lo amaba a él.

El día transcurrió en completa tranquilidad, sin asesinatos la vida era un poco más fácil y aburrida para otros, angéla y. Brennan pasaron todo el día juntas haciendo cosas que las amigas hacían, eran las 6 de la tarde en punto cuando ángela dijo "Cariño me. Voy no quiero que llegue booth y se sienta incómodo"

"Ángela te pido que seas prudente con este tema por favor" le dice brennan con seriedad.

"no te preocupes lo seré, estoy tan feliz por ti" -la abraza-

Brennan la acompaña a la puerta "adiós". Brennan cerró la puerta y se dirigía a la cocina a preparar la cena para booth y obvio para ella.

Booth iba saliendo de su cuando llegó andrew su jefe "seeley ¿como ha seguido Temperance?

"bien, creo que mañana se reintegra al laboratorio"-miró su reloj-

"genial entonces mñn pasaré a verla en el Jefférsonian" -da Dos palmadas en el hombro de booth y se fue-

Booth caminó hacia la salida Y miró de nuevo su reloj 7:30 pm era tarde, tenia que pasar a su casa a buscar ropa para llevar a casa de Bones y tenia demasiadas ganas de verla, en todo el día no la habia visto solo habia hablado una vez por telefono con ella, así que deicidió pendre la sirena del carro para llagar más rapido.

Mientras brennan hizo la comida y miraba el reloj y su celular eran las 8:15 pm y booth no llegaba ni la llamaba y bueno ella tampoco quería llamarlo, en ese momento sonó el timbre y ella caminó lo más rapido posible aun no podia correr su tobillo seguia lastimado y debia cuidarlo –abre la puerta- y ahí está él sonriendole "Hola" Booth traia una pequeña maleta entró al apartamento colocó la maleta en la mesa, caminó hacia Brennan y tomandola por su cintura la besó intensamente, Brennan lo rodeó con sus brazos por la nunca y respondió al besó de la misma manera intensa, se separaron un poco y booth sijo "Moría por verte y besarte"

"Yo moría por lo mismo –rie-"

booth le da un pequeño beso e igual rie "Bones cocinaste?"

"Si, cociné para ti" -lo toma por la mano y lo lleva al comedor-

Allí comieron y hablaron un poco sobre el trabajo, booth recoge la mesa y mientras brennan se va a sentar al sofa y luego booth la sigue se sientan uno frente al otro, ninguno decia nada solo miradas y sonrisas eran como dos adolecentes en pleno enamoramiento brennan se sentia rara para ella era extraño estar experimentando ese tipo de emociones, "bones me voy a bañar" le dijo booth, rompiendo el encantamiento de miradas y sonrisas.

"okay" dice bones sin más preambulo.

Booth se levanta del sofa y se va a la habitacion llevandose consigo la maleta con su ropa, brennan se quedó pensando que booth no estaba tan cariñoso con ella como en la madrugada, se levantó del sofa y fue tambien a la habitación, booth ya se había metido a bañar ella comenzó a buscar una pijama para meterse a la cama, brennan al ver que booth se demoraba en salir del baño decidió cambiarse ahí se quitó el pantalon y la blusa que traía puesta quedando solamente en ropa interior, ella staba de espalda al baño así que no se dio cuenta que booth habia salido del baño mientras ella se desvetia, booth se quedó mirando por unos segundos a aquella perfecta silueta con esa maravillosa ropa interior de color blanco "bones" pronunció haciendo que brennan se espantara "booth" –voltea- y se encuentra con booth recien salido de la ducha con mils de gostas de agua corriendo por su pecho y su cabello mojado y algo alborotado, brennan sintió que sus piernas le fallaron un poco lo cual hizo que ella se agarrara de la pared.

"Bones estás bien?" –caminó hacia ella y la agarró por la cintura-

"Si si estoy bien" respondió brennan y se paró firme, Brennan al sentir las manos frias & mojadas de Booth soltó una carcajada, dejando a booth perplejo "Que pasá, por qué te ries?"

"nada es que tus manos estan frias y me causa una corriente por le cuerpo" –lo mira a los ojos riendo-

"así que te causa una corriente por el cuerpo? –la mira de forma sensual- la agarra con las dos manos por la cintura y la acerca bruzcamente hacia él- (haciendo que Brennan vuelba a reir)" la mira y la va a besar pero se detiene un poco pero luego la besa, beso al que brennan corresponde rapidamente y rodea a booth de nuevo por su nunca, booth la va llevando poco a poco a la cama hasta quedar acostada y él encima de ella, allí con la luz encendida hicieron el amor con el fin de conocer cada rincon de sus cuerpos, Eran Booth&Brennan amandose de la manera más tierna y apasionada que existia en la tierra.

Seis en punto de la mañana suena el despertador y booth se mueve y se siente solo en la cama, ¿Dónde estaba bones? se levanta y escucha la regadera entonces entra al baño y atraves del vidrio matillado que dividia el baño alcanzó a verla, tenia ganas de entrar y bañarse con ella pero se detuvo no quería incomodarla, así que se devolvio pero tropezó con el lava manos y causó ruido lo que hizo que brennan abriera la puerta "Booth, que haces ahí?"

Booth voltea y la ve con el cabello lleno de espuma sonriendo dice "nada te estaba buscando"

"bueno ya me encontraste, ven entra aquí y bañemonos juntos" –sonrie-

"mmm no sé Bones, eso allá es algo pequeño para los dos"

"anda ven aquí, si nos ponemos bien juntos cabemos perfecto" –le estira la mano-

Entonces booth toma su mano y entra a ese pequeño espacio donde ella tenia todo su cuerpo lleno de espuma booth pasó sus manos por su cuerpo enjabonado y le dice "Tu piel es tan sueve y dulce"

Brennan sonrie y toma el jabon y se unta en sus manos y comienza a pasar las manos por el pecho de booth, sentir la piel de booth era tan maravilloso "booth te amo" –lo mira-

"Bones yo te amo mucho más de lo que tu me amas a mi" –le da un pequeño beso debajo de la regadera-

35 minutos despues ya estaban fuera vistiendose, ambos debia ir a trabajar y tanta meoseria los haria llegar tarde booth se vistió mucho más rapido que brennan así que fue a la cocina a preparar café, brennan se sentó en la cama mientras cepillaba su cabello entonces sintió algo extraño en ella, algo que nunca habia sentido ella no sabia que era pero si sabia que era una sensacion extraña, pero decidió no darle importancia.

"bones es tarde vamonos" –le dijo booth

"si ya terminé vamos"

" desayunamos en Royal Dinner está bien?"

Brennan asintió, en el camino hacia el royal brennan estuvo muy callada "te pasa algo bones?" pregunta booth preocupado Brennan no hablaba solo miraba a traves de la ventana del carro y en ocasiones sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas pero no lloraba.

"Si, booth estoy bien" –dijo bones sin mirarlo y con una voz muy sensible.

Booth no quiso insistir así que siguió conduciendo con preocupacion, jamas habia visto a brennan en ese estado.

"booth podemos pasar directamente al laboratorio?"

"No vas a desayunar?" la mira con cara de desaprobacion.

"No, no tengo hambre solo quiero trabajar"

Booth toma una de las manos de bones y la aprieta "seguro estás bien?"

Bones lo mira y asiente.

Booth no queda convencido pero hace lo que ella le pidió, llegan al lab y booth le abre la puerta del carro y de nuevo pregunta "seguro que estás bien bones?"

"Si, no te preocupes" –lo mira y le da una pequeña sonrisa-

"te llamo más tarde, si?" –le acaricia el rostro

"está bien" –da media vuelta y entra al laboratorio-


	10. Chapter 10 -Algo nuevo & algo raro-

**Capitulo 10 **

**El capitulo anterior quedó en..**

"**está bien" –da media vuelta y entra al laboratorio- **

Booth la miró hasta que entró completamente al lab se quedó muy preocupado sabia que le pasaba algo ¿Pero qué era? Y era bastante raro porque en la mañana ella estaba muy contenta –subió al carro y tomó carretera hacia el FBI-

Al entrar brennan al jeffersonian se encuentra con cam que apenas la ve la dice "Dra Brennan no debería estar descansando?"

"Hola cam, si pero ya me siento bien" –le da un abrazo-

"Dra brennan le pasa algo?"-cam quedó asombrada Brennnan no era una mujer de dar abrazos.

"Si, ¿por qué?- Brennan la mira raro.

"Es que.. No olvidalo"

"estaré en el Limbo de los huesos, si sale algun caso por favor avisame de inmediato"

"Está bien" Cam la queda mirando mientras camina hacia al limbo y sigue extrañada porque brennan estaba rara.

Al entrar Brennan al limbo, llega angela "Hola cam ¿Qué miras?

"La dra Brennan está en el laboratorio y está muy rara" le dice cam aun mirando hacia la puerta del limbo

"Rara? cómo?" dice angela con intriga

"No sé cómo explicarte, veo al nuevo en ella" -mira a angela-

"Ahhhhh eso, no te preocupes ella está bien" dijo angela con un gesto de "Todo está bien"

"Tú sabes algo que yo no sé?" -ahora la rara es angela-

"Yoo? No para nada, parece que no conocieras a Brennan es rara todo el tiempo, voy a verla" -angela estaba nerviosa-

Cam arqueó una ceja en señal de que no la había convencido.

Angela entró al limbo "Hola"

"Angela, hola –va y le da un abrazo- "

Angela se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio que brennan se lanzó a darle ese abrazo "OMG si que estás rara"

"Qué?" –dijo brennan haciendo un gesto de "No entendí"

"es que cam me dijo que te había visto un poco rara y yo no le creí y como que si estás rara ¿Te pasa algo?"

"No, nada yo me siento perfecta"-sonríe-

"Oye Brennan cuando se va a hacer público lo tuyo con booth?"

"No lo sé, tengo que hablar con booth sobre eso" –camina hacia un cadáver-

"Mmm cariño yo pienso que deben decirlo lo más pronto posible, así no tendrán problemas con nadie"

"Lo sé –miraba el cráneo del cadáver-"

Angela al ver que brennan ya se había interesado más en el cráneo que en ella dijo "Bueno, si necesitas algo avísame" –da media vuelta y sale-

"Cam tenía razón está rara, más de lo normal" –dice angela a cam con asombro.

"Te lo dije, Vamos a trabajar" –cam da finalizado el tema.

En el FBI estaba booth en su oficina pensando en la actitud de bones, en ese momento entra sweet "Agente booth" –lo ve distraído- "agente Booth " –repite-

"Qué?" –dice exaltado-

"nada, que usted está ido"-se sienta-

"a que venías?"

"Ahh, es que hace poco me llamó Angela y me dijo que La Dra Brennan estaba rara"

"Sigue rara?"

"Sigue?, acaso usted ya sabía?" –sweet frunce el ceño-

"Si, es que yo la dejé en el Jeffersonian y estaba muy extraña"

"Qué raro, será que la dejó traumada la explosión?"

"No creo, por qué en la mañana cuando nos des.. cuando nos desviamos al Royal dinner ella estaba bien" –Iba a decir (Despertamos)

Sweet quedó confundido pero no hizo caso "Mm bueno, me voy a mi consultorio" –sale-

En ese día no apareció ningún caso y todo estaba tranquilo, brennan había podido identificar tres cadáveres ahí seguía en el limbo sin comer nada y ya eran las tres y treinta de la tarde al parecer ella se había olvidado por completo de todo y de todos, pero timbró su celula –era booth- "Hola" responde

"Bones, cómo estás?"

"Bien, estoy trabajando en el limbo"

"Bones ya comiste?"

"Emm No aun no, no tengo hambre" –responde con normalidad-

"Bones ¿Cómo que no tienes hambre? Debes comer algo, voy para allá y te llevaré a comer okay?"-le cuelga-

"Booth.." –suena el tono de colgado-

Brennan tenía unas ojeras horribles y su rostro se veía cansado había trabajado sola y sin comer nada en todo el día, pero aun así seguía mirando restos de personas que murieron miles de años atrás pero ella no veía eso porque solo veía los huesos viejos del limbo, Brennan sintió un dolor en su abdomen se apoyó en la mesa donde estaba el cadáver y colocó otra en su abdomen comenzó a ver todo borroso todo su mundo dio vueltas y más vueltas sus piernas perdieron fuerza y cayó al piso desmayada.

Booth llega al Jeffersonian y se encuentra con cam en la entrada "Seeley.. Que haces aquí?"

"Hola cam, vengo a buscar a Bones hace poco me dijo que no había comido entonces vengo a buscarla para llevarla a comer"

"está en el limbo desde que llegó al laboratorio esta mañana"-señala el limbo-

"okay, voy a verla y sacarla de ahí"

Booth se dirige al cuarto de huesos y cuando abre la puerta la ve tendida en el suelo –ale corriendo- "¡BONES! Bones ¿Qué tienes?" Brennan estaba palida y fría.

La carga en sus brazos y sale gritando "Por favor traigan una camilla, ¡RAPIDO!"

Cam sale corriendo ¿Qué pasó?"

"¡RAPIDO LA CAMILLA! No lo sé entré y estaba en el suelo"

Cam le toma el pulso y se lo encuentra bastante débil -traen la camilla y la acuestan- cam pide alcohol y comienza a frotarle en la nariz hasta que ella regresó en sí. "Booth.." dice con debilidad

"Bones que te pasó?" –le pregunta asustado

"No lo sé"

"Dra Brennan, le sacaré sangre para ver cómo está su hemoglobina" brennan en la explosión perdió mucha sangre y quizás la que le pusieron no fue suficiente.

Brennan asiente, Booth la lleva en la camilla a su oficina para que esté más cómoda "Bones debiste comer"

"No tenía hambre booth"-sonrie-

"Por qué sonríes?- pregunta booth extrañado

"Por qué amo que te preocupes por mi" –vuelve a sonreír-

Booth la mira enojado, pero luego sonríe "entonces te enfermas para que yo me preocupe?" –Levanta una ceja-

Bones entre una risita dice "No, o quizás?"

Brennan estaba acostada en el sofá de su oficina y booth sentado en una sillita en frente de ella "Eres una mala" –se rie y acerca para besarla-

"No Booth espera no aquí"

"será un beso pequeño lo prometo" –sonríe y la mira con ternura- haciendo que ella menguara entonces booth le dio un pequeño beso "ya me siento mejor" exclamó ella.

"Si? Y si te sigo besando te mejoras por completo?" la vuelve a besar pero esta vez con un poco más de intensidad y justo allí entra cam "Dra Bren… Oh Oh, lo siento"

Ellos se espantan y booth mira a cam "cam.. "

"No se preocupen yo ya me voy"-da medía vuelta- "NO cam espera" dice Brennan " Booth y yo somos pareja" booth mira a Brennan y sonríe.

"no se preocupen, yo ya lo venía sospechando" –felicidades al fin se decidieron.

Booth& Brennan sonríen.

"Bueno yo venía a decirle Dra Brennan que su hemoglobina está bien, quizás sufrió un desmayo por debilidad o quizás se le bajó la tensión, pero usted está bien"

"Okay cam Gracias." Le dice brennan

"Bueno me voy"- cam sonríe pícaramente-

"si ves? Nos vamos a comer. Por un momento pensé que.. nada olvídalo" –baja la cabeza-

"pensaste que estaba embarazada?" –brennan lo agarra por la barbilla haciéndole levantar la cara-

"Si!"-sonríe-

"Booth solo hemos hecho el amor por un par de veces, no puedo quedar embarazada tan rápido" –rie-

"Vamos a comer" –dijo booth dando por terminado el tema del "embarazo"

Booth la ayudó a levantar y mientras se dirigían al Royal brennan dijo "Hoy quiero dormir en tu en tu casa!"

"qué? En serio?"

"Si, ya hemos estado dos días en mi casa"

"está bien, te compraré helado" –sonríe-

Llegaron al dinner y ahí comieron hablaron unas cosas importantes y salieron a casa de booth eran las 6 de la tarde así que obvio booth tuvo que llamar al FBI y pedir el resto del día estando en casa de booth "Oye Bones, no te llamó Andrew" preguntó booth.

"Andrew, No por qué?"

"me dijo que te iría a ver al Jeffersonian, menos mal que no fue ni te llamó"-dijo booth con tono de desagrado

"te molesta si lo hace?"

"Claro que me molesta tu solo puedes hablar conmigo y estar conmigo" –booth sonríe y le da un beso-

"Booth eres raro!" dijo ella riendo.

Pasaron varias semanas booth & Brennan se la pasaban de una casa a la otra, entre llamadas visitas a sus lugares de trabajo uno que otro beso ellos estaban pasando quizás los mejores días de sus vidas, pero aún eran pocas las personas que sabían de su relación, Un día booth despertó eran las seis y 47 de la mañana a su lado como siempre estaba Bones prácticamente metida siempre bajo su costilla, pero esa mañana fue diferente porque sintió que la presencia de brennan le causaba fastidio, sentir su calor le producía repulsión así que se levantó con cuidado, se bañó y se fue a su casa no al FBI porque aún era muy temprano para ir al trabajo antes de irse le dejó una nota a bones "Bones, me fui a mi casa Te llamo luego " sabía que cuando despertara se preocuparía.

**¿Qué creen que le pase a Booth?**

**Den Opiniones por favor! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Capituloo 11**

Brennan despetó 15 minutos despues comenzó a buscar a Booth con la mano pero no lo hayó en la cama "Booth?" –se paro fue al baño y no lo encontró entonces miró hacia la mesa de noche y ahí estaba la nota "Bones, me fui a mi casa Te llamo luego" ella quedó algo extrañada así que lo llamó pero él no respondió entonces se bañó buscó un jean para ponérselo pero dicho jean cuando se lo fue a poner le quedaba un poco apretado al parecer sus caderas estaban más anchas, se quitó el jean y quedó en ropa interior y comenzó a mirar su cuerpo todo estaba normal ¿Qué pasa con ese pantalón? Se preguntó a sí misma "de seguro se encogió" respondió a la pregunta, así que buscó otro pantalón y también le quedaba un poco apretado pero igual se lo dejó puesto, miró el reloj 7:30 am tomó las llaves de su carro y salió de la casa le era raro volver a tomar su coche casi siempre booth era quien la llevaba y la traía.

Camino al laboratorio volvió a llamar a booth pero no respondió, entonces llamó al teléfono de su oficina y tampoco respondió Brennan ya se estaba preocupando booth siempre le responde el celular, llegó al Lab, entrando se encontró con angela que también acababa de llegar angela la vio rara por que se iba metiendo la mano al rdedor de la faja de su jean ¿Qué tienes brennan?

"Nada, es que este estúpido pantalón hoy me queda apretado" le dijo brennan haciendo mala cara por el pantalón.

"qué raro, yo te veo más delgada de lo usual" le dijo angela mirándola.

"Lo sé" –entraron al lab- ahí estaba sweet y cuando brennan lo vio le dijo casi gritando "Donde está booth?"

"Hola, no sé" dijo sweet frunciendo el ceño.

"Booth no te trajo?"-angela voltea a verla-

"No!"-brennan hace una cara a angela de PRUDENCIA! Sweet no sabía lo de su relación.

"Ángela me das un minuto?"-dice sweet viendo la incómoda situación

"claro"- salen hacia la oficina de angela-

Brennan fue a su oficina y arregló unos papeles que tenía en su escritorio en ese momento llega cam "dra brennna Tenemos un caso"

Todos salen al lugar donde encontraron el cadáver & ahí estaba booth "Booth, me tenías preocupada"

"Bones, lo siento tenía algo que hacer en mi casa"-le dice booth con algo de frialdad.

"Tocaron los restos ya?"-dice brennan dando por terminada la conversación.

"No, nadie los toca antes de ti"-le sonríe-

Brennan se agacha y dice "hombre caucásico, de algunos 35 o 40 años"

El cuerpo aún tenía carne en algunas partes de su cuerpo, al parecer había muerto o lo habían matado hace poco.

Brennan pide que lleven los restos al laboratorio, todos se van y ella queda ahí con booth completamente solos "cuando me levanté te busqué y no te encontré"

"Lo siento, no quería preocuparte" –estaban a una distancia bastante grande para lo que ellos acostumbran a estar.

Brennan nota la frialdad de booth y dice "me llevas al laboratorio por favor"-baja la cabeza-

"Si"-le muestra el camino hacia el coche-

Durante el camino al lab ambos estuvieron callados pero entonces brennan comenzó a toser y se fue colocando colorada, no podía controlar la tos "Huesos estás bien?" –voltea a verla y la ve colorada

"Si, es que quizás he pescado un resfriado está cerca el invierno y a veces me da esto" -responde brennan sin mirarlo.

Ellos estaban tan distantes, llegaron al laboratorio y brennan se baja y sin decir adiós sale del carro y camina hacia la entrada del jeffersonian, Booth por otro lado apenas ella baja arranca el carro.

Brennan se le llorosean un poco los ojos pero se los seca y traga el nudo que tenía en la garganta, va a su oficina se pone la bata y sube a la plataforma allí ya estaba Fisher revisando los restos y encontrando pruebas que los ayudaran a conocer la cusa de la muerte y a encontrar al asesino o asesina.

Angela trabajó en la reconstrucción y dio con la victima su nombre era Benjamín webster, sus padres lo reportaron desaparecido hace una semana.

Booth y brennan no se vieron más en todo el día, al parecer booth le parecía más agradable la compañía de sweet que la de brennan "El amor de su vida", mientras iban a la casa de benjamín booth llama a brennan "Huesos, ¿Cómo estás de tu resfriado? –le habla con voz dulce.

"Hola, booth estoy bien creo que no es resfriado porque no he vuelto a toser"-le dice con un poco de frialdad.

"está bien, cuídate mucho Te amo" –le dice booth.

"Yo también te amo"-le cuelga- Brennan quedó confundida en la mañana l trata con frialdad y ahora le habla con dulzura como siempre lo había hecho.

Trabajaron muy duro todo el día para conseguir la causa de la muerte al parecer la víctima era un hombre muy travieso y había más de uno que quería quitarle la vida y encontrar al asesino fue muy complicado todos los sospechosos eran culpables, brennan y Fisher descubrieron que murió apuñalado seis veces en el estómago dicho apuñalamiento comprometió parte del hígado y del páncreas lo que le causó a la víctima una hemorragia interna que le produjo la muerte, el arma homicida fue una daga de aproximadamente 35 cm de largo; mandaron esa información la FBI y ellos dieron con el asesino o más bien asesina Katrina Webter la prima de benjamín lo mató al parecer ella era lesbiana y estaba enamorada de la novia de benjamín y como él era tan mujeriego y le contaba todo a ella, Katrina decidió que no podía seguir permitiendo que benjamín jugara con Jamie (así se llamaba la novia), entonces lo mató porque pensó que era la mejor forma de que Jamie dejara de sufrir.

Eran las 7 de la noche y Huesos no sabía nada de booth ya que no volvieron a hablar en el resto del día Brennan tomó unos documentos de su oficina y los llevó a su casa, ya eran las 8:30 pm y brennan caminaba de un lugar a otro extrañaba a booth ya lo había llamado pero no le había respondido.

Mientras booth hacia lo mismo la extrañaba y veía sus llamadas perdidas pero no respondía, Booth la amaba pero cuando la tenía cerca le fastidiaba y escuchar su voz era casi una tortura La tenia totalmente aborrecida pero la extrañaba.

Esa noche comenzó el invierno y aunque hubo muy poca nieve el frio era insoportable, brennan se metió en la cama abrigada desde la cabeza hasta los pies y se echó encima una cobija para mantenerse caliente ella padecía frio extremo, algo que a booth no le sucedía porque él sentía calor.

Brennan deseaba tenerlo a su lado para que la calentara, lo extrañaba mucho y no pudo evitar llorar y preguntarse una y otra vez ¿qué le pasaba a booth? ¿Será que ya no la amaba? ¿Será que regresó con Hannah o solo terminó con Hannah de mentiras y se metió con ella estando todavía con Hannah? ¿por qué booth se comportaba así? Entre tantas preguntas se quedó dormida profundamente dormida.

Mientras booth pasó toda la noche con insomnio y con calor ¿calor en plano invierno? Se preguntó extrañado.

Era una mañana de viernes fría en Washington, booth se levantó muy temprano pasó despierto casi toda la noche pero a las 6:30 am ya no podía dormir así que se arregló fue al dinner a desayunar y luego se fue al FBI, a booth no se le ocurría por un momento en llamar a huesos.

9:30 am en el laboratorio todos se preguntaban dónde estaba brennan? Ella nunca llegaba tarde pero no se preocupaban tanto ya que era invierno y quizás estaba comprando ropa. ¿Ropa? No claro que no Brennan estaba Dormida seguía dormida en su profundo sueño y metida debajo de esa enorme cobija pero de un momento a otro recordó el trabajo y se espantó y quedó sentada en la cama mira el reloj 9:45 am era tardísimo ¿Cómo es que se quedó dormida? Tomó su celular y llamó a cam "Hola cam, soy brennan llegaré un poco tarde hoy no hay problema?

"Tranquila, aquí no hay mucho por hacer, tomate el tiempo que quieras"-respondió

"Okay Gracias"-cuelga-

Ya estaba un poco más tranquila, se levantó y entonces sintió como su estómago le pedía comida pay de calabaza, se le hacía agua la boca por comer eso así que recordó que en su refrigerador había y solo debía calentarlo en microondas corrió al horno y lo metió mientras se calentaba olía riquísimo y ella moría por comer un pedazo, sonó el pito que avisa que ya está listo lo saca y absorbe su aroma celestial parte un pedazo y lo muerde comienza a masticar y cuando lo va a echar hacia atrás siente como su estómago rebota y sale corriendo al lava platos a vomitar, pero no vomitó nada porque no tenía nada en su estómago miró el pay y le dio asco su celestial aroma ya no era celestial.

Brennan sale de su casa y se va al jeffersonian ya eran las casi las once de la ahí estaba angela y cam y en la plataforma y ella subió "Hola"-bostezo-

"Hola" respondieron al tiempo cam&angela

"a qué huele?"-dijo bostezando d nuevo.

"no sé a mí no me huele a nada" dijo angela "a mí tampoco" dijo cam

"Okay, estaré en mi oficina si me necesitan"-da media vuelta y vuelve a bostezar.

Cam & Ángela se miran y ríen.

El día estuvo tranquilamente frio y brennan al parecer ya se había acostumbrado a no saber nada de Booth pero ¿pero booth se había acostumbrado? Brennan buscó entre sus cosas y encontró galletas veganas de sus favoritas al parecer solo eso su estómago quería.

Booth llegó al jeffersonian buscándola aunque su presencia le irritara quería verla, se dirigió a su oficina y ahí la encontró en su sofá dormida y con galletas en el pecho "Bones?" no respondió brennan se durmió en ese profundo sueño de nuevo "Bones!" exclama, y ella despierta asustada "QUÉ?"

"Nada vine a verte, hola"-dice booth con ternura pero no la besa como siempre lo hacía

Ella se sienta en la el sofá y responde "Hola"-come galleta-

"te ves pálida"-dice booth

"lo sé, pero no es nada ¿a qué huele?"-sigue comiendo galletas-

"no sé, a mí no me huele a nada"-frunce el ceño.

"que perfume te echaste hoy?"-pregunta bones

"el mismo de siempre ¿por qué?"-se estaba irritando

"nada es que tu olor me causa mareos"-come galletas-

"qué? En serio? Te molesta mi presencia y mi olor?"-se enoja-

"Booth no te enojes es solo que tu perfume me causa mareos"-responde ella haciendo cara de "tranquilo"

"mejor me voy para que no te dé más mareos y perfume, a propósito no me llames!"-dijo booth enojado y se fue

Brennan quedó en shock, no podía asimilar lo que booth le dijo "No me llames" se le salieron unas lágrimas y comió galletas.

Booth salió enojado del jeffersonian menos mal no se encontró con nadie antes de salir entonces pensó en lo que había dicho "No me llames" ¿por qué dijo eso? ¿Qué mierda le pasaba?

**¿Qué piensan que pase? **

**Den opiniones son importante :3**

**Twitter: kellylu_cz **


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Booth salió enojado del jeffersonian menos mal no se encontró con nadie antes de salir entonces pensó en lo que había dicho "No me llames" ¿por qué dijo eso? ¿Qué mierda le pasaba?

Brennan se tiró el sofá pero no lloró solo comía galletas y pensaba en lo que dijo booth y en lo que ella le dijo ¿qué les había pesado a los dos, acaso ya no se amaban?

Brennan comenzó a analizarse, Caderas anchas, mareos por olores, vomito por comida de la que se antojó, llanto repentino, sueño constates. Abre sus enormes ojos azules pone las manos en su vientre NO PUEDE SER ES UN BEBÉ! , sale corriendo toma sus cosas y le dice cam que tiene que salir y quizás no regrese.

No dejó que cam hablara si no que se fue de inmediato, booth se fue al bar a beber por lo que había dicho, quizás si él va donde ella y le pide perdón ella no lo perdoné, booth se creó una película en su cabeza –suena su teléfono- "booth"-respondió medio triste

"seeley ¿estás bien?" cam asustada

"No, no lo estoy tengo problemas con Bones" –le soltó enseguida

"qué? O sea cómo? Dónde estás?"-cam sigue asustada

"en el bar de siempre"-responde casi llorando

"Okay espérame voy para allá!"-cuelga-

Brennan llegó a su casa y se acostó en el sofá, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla cerró los ojos.

Mientras cam llegó al bar y lo vio ahí con una copa en la mano "seeley booth, cuéntame que pasa?"-se sienta

"hola, no lo sé una mañana me desperté y sentí que aborrecía a bones"-sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas-

"qué? Pero si tú la amas no?"

"si, yo la amo o eso pensaba"-dice triste

"OH Dios mío seeley era capricho?"

"no lo sé cam"-dice confundido

"hace un tiempo te dije que si no estabas seguro de tus sentimientos hacia ella no los confesarás, la Dra brennan es muy reservada y frágil a la vez, esto va a ser duro para ella"-pone su mano encima de la de él-

"lo sé, pero es que yo sé que si la amo pero hay algo que me impide ver la cosas con claridad, apropósito no tienes calor con esa bufanda?"-dice booth.

"qué? Calor? No! Estamos a 4°C hace mucho frio, bueno la cosa es que debes hablar con ella, en la tarde salió apresurada del laboratorio pensé que se iba a ver contigo"-dice cam perdida.

"qué? No! Yo fui a verla DIOS MIO! Para donde cogió? Entonces la llama pero no responde (Brennan había caído en el profundo sueño) "cam tengo que ir a su casa" dice exaltado.

"está bien llámame por lo que sea." –cam se toma el licor que booth dejó en su copa-

Booth prende la sirena y sale a toda prisa a la casa de brennan , se estacionó y se bajó rápido tocó la puerta pero ella no abría la puerta tocó fuerte y nada entonces recordó que él tenía una llave y entró "¡BONES!" –No responde- entonces camina más adentro y la ve dormida en el sofá "Dios Gracias (suspira), -sonríe- dos veces la había visto en ese día y las dos veces ella dormía en un sofá-

"Bones, despierta, Bones –le toca la mejilla- pero ella no respondía entonces le dieron ganas de besar sus preciosos labios rosa y se le acerca un poco pero entonces ella con los ojos cerrados dice "No me beses!" Booth se echa hacia atrás "qué haces aquí booth?" le dice en tono molesto.

"cam me dijo que habías salido del jeffersonian apresurada y ella pensó que estabas conmigo"-responde booth

"Mmm bueno ya me viste, ya te puedes ir"-se levanta del sofá-

"No me voy porque tengo que hablar contigo"-camina y cierra la puerta porque la había dejado abierta-

Brennan se recoge el cabello y dice "okay, dime lo que tengas que decir"

"Bones, yo no quería decirte lo que te dije en tu oficina lo siento en verdad últimamente estoy que todo me molesta en especial tu presencia"-dice booth agachando la cabeza.

" qué más?"-

"sé que piensas que ya no te amo y que quizás jugué contigo y supongo que estás enfadada verdad?-dice booth acercándose a ella, pero ella retrocede dos pasos hacia atrás.

"booth de ti aprendí que cuando uno ama, no lastima ni le hace daño a la otra persona y tú me haces sufrir y me imagino que es porque no me amas" –llora-

"escúchame Bones –se acerca pero ella retrocede más- escúchame YO TE AMO cada vez que te decía que te amaba era y sigue siendo cierto Yo te amo y ni con otro corazón yo podría amarte en la forma en que te amo, tu eres mi vida eres mi mundo eres mi todo por favor no pienses que lo nuestro está acabando porque no te tengo cerca y quizás ande medio raro pero no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza allí siempre estás dándome vuelta, tu risa la escucho en mis odios a cada momento, tu aroma tu delicioso aroma a chicle con chocolate vainilla y fresa vive impregnado en mi piel , y si me preguntas por qué siento fastidio hacía a ti simplemente no sabría qué decirte"-booth dijo dejando salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

Brennan no podía detener sus lágrimas ella si sabía porque era y escuchar todo eso de booth y saber que él si la amaba era maravilloso para ella, quizás booth pensaba que sus lágrimas eran de dolor pero en realidad eran lágrimas de felicidad "Booth, yo sí sé lo que te está pasando" –sonríe-

Booth quedó inmóvil ¿Cómo que ella sabía lo que a él le pasaba? Y pensó que Bones estaba siendo irracional. "qué?"-frunce el ceño

"Si, es que estoy esperando un hijo, ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!"-sonríe-

El mundo de booth daba vueltas y echó el casete 10 o 11 años atrás y recordó cuando rebeca la madre de Parker le dijo que estaba embarazada, Dios eran los mismos síntomas que le dieron cuando el embarazo de Parker calor, fastidio, irritación ¿Cómo es que no lo recordó antes? Booth estaba en shock!

"booth?-lo llama brennan "Booth?"-chaquea los dedos.

"Bones estás jugando conmigo?"-pregunta Booth

"Qué? NO! Mira aquí tengo la prueba –toma la prueba en sus manos-

¡DIOS MIO! Exclamó y corrió donde ella la tomó por la cintura y le dio mil vueltas, ella solo reía. Booth la baja y la mira por unos segundos y luego la besa apasionadamente y ambos dejan correr lagrimas por sus mejillas, luego del beso se abrazan "Booth tu olor me sigue causando mareos" –ríe-

"si? Y tu presencia me sigue causando fastidio"-ríe-

Brennan se separa de él "entonces es mejor que te vayas" –rie de nuevo-

"ven acá que así me fastidies no me iré de tu lado nunca!" –le responde booth pegándola de nuevo a su cuerpo.

"tengo antojos"-lo mira con mirada tierna

"de qué tienes antojo?"-

"del agente especial del FBI Seeley Booth"-sonríe-

Booth le guiñe su ojo izquierdo y le dice "si puedes comer de ese antojo?"-comienza a abrir los botones de su blusa-

"Si, si puedo y estoy segura que ese antojo no me hará daño" –ríe-

"sabes que antes del postre debes comer algo que no sea yo-ríe- galletas no es comida para ti"

Brennan hace pucheros –No yo quiero el postre primero"

"Huesos no seas Golosa "le da un beso pequeño en los labios y va a caminar hacia la cocina pero entonces ella lo agarra y le dice "está bien" pero bésame de nuevo.

Ambos prepararon la cena y se sentaron a comer e medio de la cena booth preguntó "hace cuanto te enteraste que estabas embarazada?"

"hace como dos o tres horas"-responde brennan

"¿Cómo así?"

"si es que cuando me fuiste a ver y me dijiste que no te llamara más lloré un poquito y comencé a analizar mis síntomas era claro que estaba embarazada entonces salí del laboratorio a otro laboratorio y me hicieron la prueba y salió positiva"-sonríe-

"y como supiste que por eso era mi irritación?"-booth preguntón.

"es que en alguna parte leí que a los hombres también le daba síntomas y cosas así entonces todo lo comprendí de inmediato"

"tenemos que contárselo a los demás no?"

"si, pero aun no esperemos que pase el primer trimestre si?"-responde brennan

"está bien, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?"

"semana y media"-brennan ya se estaba fastidiando.

Booth notó su fastidio y se quedó callado, y solo pensaba en que iba a ser padre por segunda vez un hijo de él y de su huesos, la miraba y no dejaba de decir internamente lo feliz que era y preciosa que era ella tenerla a su lado y embarazada su amor estaba dando frutos ese bebé que venía en camino era prueba de su gran amor de ese amor que ha pasado por tantas cosas!

Brennan notó como la miraba "por qué me miras así?"

"Es que eres tan perfectamente perfecta & hermosa"

"perfectamente perfecta? Eso es redundancia"-ríe-

"lo sé pero ahora todo en ti en doble"-se acerca y le da un beso corto-

Brennan no entendió lo de doble pero igual sonrió "Booth Te amo"

"Yo te amo mucho más"

"Ay No aquí viene"

"qué?"-booth asustado

Brennan corrió al lava platos a vomitar, booth apartó la cara y supuso que debía acostumbrase a eso ya que estarían por varios meses y no pudo evitar sonreir.

Brennan se levanta y lo mira que está sonriendo "por qué sonríes?"-frunce el ceño

"por nada, mi amor"

"mi amor? "–sonríe-

"por nada huesos "corrige

"mejor dime mi amor, suena más lindo"-le dice sonriendo un poco, booth se le va a acercar y ella le pone un alto con la mano "No te acerques que ya no huelo ni a chocolate, con vainilla ni fresa ni chicle ni almendras, ahora huelo a vómito, me voy a bañar" -camina hacia la recamara-

Booth se queda viéndola y riendo, era demasiado perfecto ese momento!

**Bueno esperen el 13 xD **


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13 **

Booth se quedó en la cocina limpiando y lavando los platos era un buen hombre, luego que terminó de hacer eso fue a la habitación y ahí estaba brennan sentada en la cama con una pijama color rosa se veía tierna.

"pensé que ya estabas acostada"-dice booth

"si bueno es que me quedé aquí pensando en que mi ropa no me va a quedar"-suspira-

Camina hacia ella y la mira con ternura "Bones, eso te preocupa?"

"si"

"Ps déjame decirte que serás la más hermosa embarazada en el mundo "

"tú crees?"-sonríe-

"claro, llevas dentro de ti un Booth"-sonríe-

Brennan lo mira y le da un beso pequeño ¿vas a tu casa o te quedas esta noche conmigo?

"Mmm no lo sé bones yo la verdad no quiero –ríe- claro que me quedo contigo aquí mi amor"

"Mi amor, eso suena tan raro y a la vez tan hermoso "Mi Amor"" –se recuesta al pecho de booth- Booth le da un beso en su cabello.

"me voy a dar una ducha, espérame aquí despierta por favor osita dormilona" –sonríe-

Brennan sonrió y se quedó ahí mirando unos libros que tenía en la mesa de noche y cuando pasa una de las paginas encuentra un papel arrugado y algo antiguo cuando o abre lo lee y se da cuenta que es la nota que le escribió a booth cuando estuvo enterrada sonrió al leer aquello, pero lo volvió a meter en el libro ella pensó que aún no era el lugar ni el tiempo para que booth supiera de su existencia.

Buscó dentro del cajón de la mesa de noche y encontró un paquetico de galletas veganas para poder aguantar el sueño, brennan pasaba casi todo el día con sueño y dormía como una roca toda la noche.

Booth sale del baño y la ve recostada en la almohada comiendo galletas "No te duermas" le dice booth riéndose de ella y pasando las manos por su cabello mojado.

booth se acuesta encima de ella y la mira fijamente diciendo en voz algo baja "perdóname"

"por qué debo perdonarte?"-confundida-

Booth se acomoda ahora a su lado y le dice "por sé que sufriste cuando estaba con Hannah"

"Booth yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, tu no me hiciste nada"-come galletas-

"Huesos aunque digas que no, yo digo que si en ese momento estaba enojado contigo y creo que todas las veces que te traté mal o me hice indiferente a tus cosas era por rabia y creo que quería vengarme de ti, aun sabiendo que no podría amar a Hannah como te amaba y bueno te amo a ti" –le toma la mano y la acaricia-

"Booth no quiero hablar de eso"-gira su cabeza hacia un lado-

Booth se sienta en la cama y toma su cabeza y hace que lo mire "Bones tenemos que hablar de esto algún día y creo que este momento es el adecuado"

"Okay, Yo odiaba a Hannah"

"qué? Por qué?"-no pensó que ella diría eso.

"Por qué? Bueno porque le tenía celos y me daba rabia sentir que ella estaba ahora a tu lado y que yo podía estar en su lugar en ese momento"-lo dijo con fastidio-

Booth dijo dentro de él "Dios mío me ama!" "sentía todo eso?"

"si, si lo sentía y cuando me fui a los ángeles, lo hice solo para alejarme de ti y cuando me tomaron la foto con ese muchacho que conocí a fueras de la editorial simplemente no formé problemas porque quería que tú te pudieras celoso"-sonríe-

"Y lo conseguiste, porque en ese fin de semana no podía dejar de pensar en ti y de con quien estabas, tenía celos solo de imaginarte con otro hombre que no fuera yo"-ambos sonríen-

"me alegro, que hayas sentido lo que yo sentía" –ríe-

"oye Bones siempre quisiste ser antropóloga?"booth

"no, cuando era niña quería ser cantante pero mi vida cambió cuando max y mi madre se fueron y luego russ, quería ser como Cindy lauper"-se entristece un poco-

"Claro ya recuerdo cuando la loca me disparó, bueno el disparo era para ti pero yo me atravesé tú estabas cantando como era que decía "_I come home in the morning light__  
__My mother says,"When you gonna__Live your life right?"__ "_Tu cantas tan hermoso"

"No es cierto yo no canto, ya no me gusta hacerlo"

"Cántame un poco si? Al bebé le gustará que su madre cante, vamos hazlo!"-le hace cosquillas-

"Okay okay, pero deja las cosquillas por favor, aquí _voy "__I come home in the morning light__  
__My mother says,"When you gonna__Live your life right?"__Oh'mother dear ,we're not__the fortunate ones__And girls,they want to have fun__Oh girls just want to have fun__"_ ya!"

"te ves y te oyes tan sexy cuando cantas"-le da un beso-

"no lo volveré a hacer nunca más, ya no me gusta hacerlo"

"está bien, pero al menos le cantarás la bebé?"-le pone la mano en el vientre-

Lo mira y no responde a nada.

"ya mejor vamos a dormir, estoy cansado y mañana hay trabajo"-dice booth

"si y yo ya me estoy muriendo de sueño, Booth booth me abrazas toda la noche?"-dice ella con voz dulce

"Mm no sé, quizás.. Claro que si"-se meten bajo las sabanas booth la luz- "descansa huesos".

"Descansa booth"-dice ella en medio de un bostezo-

La noche transcurrió tranquila ambos seguía abrazados era como si esos dpias que estuvieron alejados los estuvieran reponiendo en esa noche.

Eran las 6 menos 15 minutos cuando el celular de booth timbró y él entre dormido lo tomó de la mesa de noche y dijo "booth"

"Seeley soy Andrew, buenos días lamento despertarte tan temprano pero es que es una emergencia"

"Qué pasa?"-booth asustado.

"Bueno no es tan grave es solo que debes ir al aeropuerto a recoger al Agente Simon, ya está casi llegando viene desde new york"

"Y que viene a hacer?"-dice booth

"Luego te digo seeley, ve al aeropuerto"-andrew cuelga-

Brennan se despierta y lo ve sentado con el celular en la mano "Qué pasa booth?"

"nada tengo que salir al aeropuerto a recoger a un agente que llega desde new york, pero tranquila sigue durmiendo que hace mucho frio"-dice booth

Y booth le dijo sigue durmiendo y ella cerró de nuevo sus ojos y siguió durmiendo.

Booth buscó ropa y se metió a bañar menos mal y había mucha agua caliente porque con el invierno el frio estaba horrible, al parecer booth ya comenzaba a sentir el frio los últimos días solo sentía calor.

Booth se arregló y miró a la cama ahí estaba su todo durmiendo profundamente se acercó a la cama y le dio un beso en la mejilla "te amo" y salió corriendo al aeropuerto en busca del agente.

llegó al aeropuerto y venia apenas llegando el vuelo booth miraba y miraba y no veía a nadie que pareciera agente toda la gente se veía común, entonces se acercó a la recepción "Hola, buenos días el agente simon llegó? (quién pregunta el agente simon llegó?, la recepcionista no podía ubicar a nadie así)

disculpe se escuchó la voz de una mujer "es usted seeley booth?"

booth dice "si" pero no voltea cuando se gira y ve a tronco mujer bonita, Una mujer alta, cabello castaño y ojos color miel que iba vestida con una falda color negro por encima de la rodilla y una camisa blanca y encima de la camina un blazer negro "Mucho gusto yo soy Claire Simon, agente especial del FBI" –le da la mano-

Booth algo perplejo no podía dejar de ver esos ojos color miel era preciosos "Mucho gusto" –da la mano- booth se esperaba a un hombre, "disculpe agente simon va primero a un hotel o pasamos primero al FBI?"

"por favor no me digas agente simon, llámame Claire –sonríe-"

"está bien claire FBI u Hotel?" –dijo booth entrando en confianza.

"Por favor primero a un hotel quiero dejar mi equipaje"

Booth condujo hacia el Park Hyatt Washington uno de los mejores hoteles de esa ciudad booth llegaal hotel y entonces ella dice "por favor, esperame no me demoro"-le guiña el ojo- claire era una mujer muy guapa y muy sensual.

Booth estaba consciente de que claire era preciosa, pero su huesos lo era más y aunque ella de una u otra forma le coqueteara el solo tenía ojos para la mujer de los huesos, booth miró el reloj 7:30 am así que llamó a bones y ella se tardó en responder estaba en ese profundo sueño que no se le quitaba nunca "brennan" responde

"sigues dormida Bones?"

"No Booth ya estoy despierta" –se levanta de la cama-

"paso por ti para desayunar okay?"

"Si, está bien te espero"-cuelga y bosteza-

Brennan fue a la cocina a buscar café hacia mucho frio y quería algo caliente.

"Ya estoy aquí"-claire

"Genial.. Vámonos ps"-booth

Llegaron al FBI y ahí estaba Andrew esperándolos "Claire –abrazo-"

"Andrew, pero como sigues de guapo"-

"Ay no tanto como tu mi bella, Booth claire simon agente especial"

"Si, ya nos presentamos -sonrie- Bueno si no es mucha molestia debo irme tengo algo que hacer"

"No no no.. Tú te quedas aquí porque tengo que decirles un par de cosas" dice Andrew mirando a Booth & a Simon.

"Andrew no puedo esperar, tengo que hacer algo importate"-dice booth ansioso

"Si, es muy importante y no puede esperar, vamos a mi oficina"-señala Andrew-

Booth no tiene más remedio que ir, "Seeley, Claire está aquí para trabajar una semana contigo"

"Qué?"-booth con cara de WTF?

"Si, será tu compañera por una semana o más tiempo no lo sé"-andrew

"espera.. yo ya tengo compañera es Temperance "-añade booth

"Si lo sé, pero ella no es del FBI y debes tener un compañero en este caso compañera"-andrew

"Quién es temperabce?"-claire

"temperance Brennan antropóloga forense del instituto jeffersonian"-dice booth

"la escritora?"-claire

"Si ella, Claire tienes que conocerla es una mujer encantadora y muy hermosa"-andrew

Booth se enoja un poco ante el comentario de Andrew, solo él podía decir que Bones era hermosa Y encantadora.

"Claro que la conozco y si es muy guapa e inteligente pero me gustaría verla de cerca"-claire

"Booth, ya sabes debes trabajar con Claire"-andrew

"si está bien! Ya me puedo ir en serio tengo un compromiso importante!"-dice booth

"Si, está bien"-andrew

Booth se despide y sale "espera seeley" dice claire "hasta luego"-le da un beso en la mejilla- (Zorra!)

_**Bueno esto es todo espero que les guste! Den opiniones que son importantes :3**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Booth quedó inmóvil y la vio como caminaba hacia la oficina de Andrew, pero salió de su encantamiento y salió en busca de huesos, por el camino pensó en que brennan pensaría del agente Simon.

Mientras Brennan estaba en una lucha con su closet al parecer nada lo que ahí había le quedaba bien, booth llegó "Huesos" gritó desde la sala

"Ya voy Booth"-dijo ella guardando la ropa que tenía en suelo y en la cama se había medido el closet entero y aunque había ropa que le quedaba preciosa según ella nada que quedaba bien, se veía "Gorda" "Ya voy Booth"-gritó de nuevo.

"que pasa Bones?"-entró a la habitación y vio como metía la ropa en el closet

"nada"-sonrió

"nada? Y que es todo eso por ahí regado?"-booth arquea una ceja.

"Oaky si pasa nada de lo que hay aquí me queda bien todo me queda apretado y me incomoda, mírame las caderas –se quita la toalla dejando ver su ropa interior- "

"qué tienen tus caderas? Son sexy"-ríe-

Brennan hace una cara de enojo "no es chistoso booth, en serio nada me queda"

"Y si te pones un vestido?"-booth camina hacia el closet

"vestido? Es que hace mucho frio y quería algo que me cubriera de él"-arruga la cara-

"Mm algo deber haber aquí que te quede bien.. o que talla eres?"

"qué?"-

"si, tu talla iré a comprarte un pantalón para que te lo pongas"-booth

"No No No tu a mí no me compras ropa"-se cruza de brazos-

"Bones entonces colócate algo de ahí, Ya es tarde!"-dice booth mirando su reloj-

"está bien, vete a la sala que me voy a vestir"-recoge ropa del suelo-

"qué? Pero si ya conozco tu cuerpo, además estás en ropa interior mírate!"

Brennan lo mira diciéndole SAL! Y a booth no le queda más remedio que salir, brennan estaba enojada o al menos parecía estarlo.

15 minutos después salió se puso un jean y con una blusa y una gabardina color beige claro con botas porque ella siempre usaba botas y un gorrito en la cabeza para el frio "ya estoy lista"

"ves encontraste algo que ponerte y tevés preciosa"-se acerca y le da un beso-

"ya vámonos"-toma sus cosas y se van-

En el carro y camino hacia el dinner "como es el agente simon?"-brennan

"Bones, no es el agente es la agente" –dice booth algo serio

"ES mujer?"-brennan

"si, es mujer"-booth sigue serio

"Mm y es Guapa?"-brennan agarra entre sus manos una cadenita que llevaba en el cuello-

"Si es muy guapa, ya la conocerás"-dice booth aún muy serio.

En ese momento suena el teléfono de booth, el mira y se da cuenta que es un número del FBI así que responde "booth"

"seeley, que tal?"-era claire-

"Agente Simon"-booth

"vamos que te dije de lo que "Agente Simon" dime Claire, seremos compañeros"

"Lo siento, que necesitas?"-booth aún más serio

"nada, solo para preguntar si terminaste lo que hacías me gustaría que me dieras un tour por la ciudad"-Claire

"ahora? Es que sigo ocupado"-booth mira a huesos

"Oh no no no puede ser más tarde, a lo que te desocupes"

"Bueno está bien, hablamos luego-cuelga-

"era Simon, la agente de new york"-booth algo nervioso.

Brennan sonríe.

Llegan al Dinner toman la mesa de siempre y ambos piden solo café y bueno brennan pidió pay de manzana, mientras comían hablaron del trabajo y otras cosas personales, de ahí salieron al jeffersonian Booth dejó a brennan entonces le dijo que la llamaría más tarde y salió directo al FBI.

Brennan pasó a su oficina que ahí estaba angela que ya había salido de cuentas sobre su embarazo

"cariño, buenos días"

"Hola, no deberías estar en tu casa esperando el parto?"

"No, preferí venir aquí y trabajar o hacer cualquier cosa hasta que este bebé se le dé por salir de mi panza" –toca su barriga-

"Dra Brennan, angela Vamos tenemos un nuevo caso"-dijo cam.

Estando todos en el lugar de los hechos, todos a excepción de booth que aún no había llegado y era algo raro porque él era uno de los primeros en estar.

"es un hombre de color entre unos 35 o 40 años"-dijo brennan

"Y booth?"-dijo hodgins mientras veía los muchos gusanos que tenía el cadáver.

"no lo sé"-brennan

"ahí viene con una mujer a su lado"-dijo cam

Cam dijo mujer y enseguida hodgins y brennan voltearon a ver.

Hodgins se levantó al ver esa mujer, esa hermosa y sensual mujer, brennan solo dijo "debe ser la agente simon" y siguió mirando los restos.

"Hola a todos ella es la agente Claire simon, mi compañera del FBI"-dijo booth

"mucho gusto dijeron todos"

"Pero si yo soy tu compañera booth"-dijo brennan levantándose y mirándolos a ambos-

"y lo seguirás siendo, es solo que ella trabajará conmigo una semana"-booth

"Dra Brennan es un placer conocerla"-dice claire y extiende su mano

Brennan le da la mano y la repara de arriba hacia abajo "bueno lleven todo esto al jeffersonian" dijo brennan y se fue.

"la dra brennan no es muy amable"-dijo Claire

"No, Bones es muy amable solo que cuando se trata de asesinatos y cosas así ella siempre reacciona así"-dijo booth "Dame un momento voy a hablar con ella"-dijo booth de nuevo, dejando sola a Claire.

Brennan estaba quitándose los guantes "bones estás enojada?"-booth

"no para nada"-no lo mira-

"Bones te conozco estás enojada porque no te dije antes que ella sería mi compañera?"

"No booth, no lo estoy creo es buena idea que ella sea tu compañera así yo podré descansar un poco"-sonríe-

"seguro?"

"Si, seguro"-brennan

"si no hubiera tanta gente te besaría"-dice booth haciéndola reir

"Te amo"-dice brennan con algo de preocupación

"Yo te amo mucho más y a nuestro hijo también"-se miran con mucho amor-

"bueno tortolos disimulen un poco esas miradas si no quieren que todos los que están aquí se den cuenta de su amor" dijo cam riéndose de ellos.

"Cam me llevas?"-dice brennan

"Yo te llevo Bones"-booth

"No, tú debes ir al FBI y cam me puede llevar al final vamos al mismo sitio"-sonríe-

Ya en Lab Estaban En la plataforma mirándo los restos cada quien se ocupaba de sus deberes cuando se escucha un grito muy fuerte y agonizante "hodgins"-ángela

"Que pasa?"-hodgins asustado

"el bebé ya viene ayudame"

¿Qué?-hodgins y todos parados como tontons viendo a angela agonizar con el dolor

"No se queden ahí parados ESTOY EN LABOR DE PARTO!"

Hodgins entró en crisis nerviosa no sabía que hacer, pero entonces reaccionó y la llevó al carro tomando carretera al hospital.

Mientras los demás trabajaban para resolver el caso con prisa querían acompañar a ángela en el hospital.

Booth llama a Brennan y le dice que él y simon irían a casa de la víctima e interrogarían a todos, brennan estuvo de acuerdo ya que así trabajarían más rápido, ángela estaba desde la mañana en el hospital pero según la enfermera aún no era tiempo para empujar y ángela estaba desesperada los dolores eran horribles.

6 de la tarde, el caso estaba casi resuelto al parecer Andrés bittola hombre de nacionalidad latina tenía muchos problemas con sus compañeros de trabajo debido a sus problemas de violencia y encima era un hombre bastante mujeriego el. Caso tenía muchos sospechosos y aunque querían terminar ese mismo día todo se iba enredando poco a poco.

Brennan llama a booth y este responde de inmediato "booth"

"booth soy bones, sólo quiero que sepas que iré al hospital a acompañar a ángela y yo te llamo para que me vayas a recoger bueno?"

"está bien bones, yo estoy ocupado tratando unos asuntos con claire entonces no sé a que hora me desocupe" -booth

"Okay" -cuelga-

Brennan no sentía celos de claire o al menos estaba tan ansiosa por ir al hospital que no pensaba en quie simon era un peligro para ella y su relación con booth.

Por otro lado en Booth estaba en su oficina cuando Claire entra y se sienta "Booth ese es tu hijo?"-señala la foto de parker

"Si, es mi hijo se llama parker"-booth la mira

"entonces tienes una relacion?"-claire

"No tengo porque responder eso o si?"-booth

Claire se para y camina hacia la parte trasera del escritorio donde estaba sentado booth, entonces se sienta en el escritorio quedando muy cerca de booth "No claro que no"-toca el hombro de booth con sensualidad.

En ese momento suena el telefono (QuéSuerteparaBooth) "Agente booth, tenemos en la sala de interrogacion a la esposa de la victima"

"Okay, voy para allá!-cuelga- tienen a la esposa de la victima en la sala de interrogacion, vamos!"Booth

Booth se para y sale de la oficina dejandola a ella ahí sola y alborotada "Tu serás para mi seeley booth, eso te lo aseguro o me dejo de llamar Claire Simon"

La esposa de Andrés bittola llegó al FBI a confesar que ella habia matado a su esposo, estaba cansada de él y de sus engaños y de sus maltratos psicologiocos y fisicos, con la confesion de la esposa el caso se cerró aspi que los del Lab no tenian nada más que investigar, siendo así todo se fueron al hospital a acmpañar a angela, estaba sweet, wendell, cam y brennan solo faltaba booth.

Y booth estaba aun en la oficina al parecer luego la confesion de la esposa de la victima él y simon se quedaron hablando de sus vidas, la conversacion estaba muy interesante que booth olvidó por completo ir al hospital.

Eran las 7:45 pm cuando la enfermera dijo que ya era tiempo de empujar, ¡ALELUYA! Exclamó angela, todos en la sala de espera estaban nerviosos ya querian ver al bebé y saber como estaba su vision, brennan tenia entre sus manos un conejito de peluche, ella tocaba su vientre porque sabia que muy pronto su bebé tambien estaria afuera, no pudo evitar que por su mejilla izquierda saliera una lagrima.

"¿Dra Brennan está bien?"-cam

"Si si, es que me da mucha alegria por angela y hodgins" –era raro que brennan llorara, pero todo eso se debia a las hormonas por el embazo-

Unos minutos más tarde reciben la noticia que angela ya habia dado a luz & que la vision del bebé estaba perfecta, todos se alegraron mucho, pero más se alegraron cuando vieron salir a hosgins con su bebé en brazos, Era un bebé precioso michael vincent staccato hodgins, mientras todos felicitaban a hosgins brennan pasa a la habitacion de angela y la felicita por su hijo "¿Cómo fue?2-pregunta brennan

"fue maravilloso y precioso"-dice angela sonriendo

"esto es para el bebé es de parte de booth y mia"-le da el conejo-

"es muy gracioso, muchas gracias"-angela sonrie.

"bueno ya me voy, paso a verte mañana bueno?"-brennan

"está bien cariño cuidate y cuidate de la simon esa!"-angela.

Brennan la queda mirando, sonrie y sale de la habitacion –mira su reloj- 8:15 pm "aun es temprano, creo que iré mejor al FBI y de ahí salgo con booth"

Se despidio de todos, salió del hospital y tomó un taxi hacia el FBI, en el FBI aun estaban ellos hablando y riendo de los casos que les ha tocado resolver y esas cosas, booth estaba muy comodo con simon se sntía a gusto con ella y ella con él era obvio pero booth se levanta mira su reloj y ve que ya es un poco tarde, entonces recordó que debía ir al hospital por brennan "seeley. No espera"-claire se levanta y se acerca bastante a booth tocando su corbata-

"lo siento ya es tarde"-dice booth

"tarde para qué?"-claire

"tarde, es todo"-booth

Claire no lo iba a dejar ir a menos que fuera para su cuarto de hotel, así que lo besó! Beso al cual booth no correspondió, se separa de él "que pasá? No te gusto?"-claire le toca su labio inferior-

"no es eso.. "entonces que es?"-interrumpio claire

Y lo vuelve a besar beso al cual booth si correspondio, la toma por la cintura y la pega mas a su cuerpo, a Booth le gustaba claire ¿A quién no? Si es una mujer hermosa. Pero entonces en la puerta de la oficina de booth ahí se escucha una voz "booth"

Enseguida booth sualta a claire "bones"-se puso palido

"solo venia a decirte que el bebé de angela y hodgins está bien, no quise interrumpir sigan en lo que estaban"-dijo brennan con voz serena, sa media cuelta y se va

"Bones espera"-dice booth

Pero ella no hizo caso y entró rapido al ascensor.

"seeley, que te pasa? Te prepcupa lo que ella piense?"claire

Booth la mira "Claro que me interesa Bones es mi pareja! contigo hablo después Y por favor no le cuentes a todo mundo esto, Gracias!"-dijo booth fastidiado y salió corriendo por la escaleras!

Brennan salió del FBI tomó un taxi, no iba llorando, estaba conteniendo el llanto y sentía algo horrible en el corazón que se le subía a la garganta, hasta que por su rostro comenzaron a salir lágrimas y mientras más ella trataba de contenerlas más salía y su nudo en la garganta se hacía más fuerte, hasta que dejó salir el llanto brennan estaba inconsolable por su cabeza pasaba una y otra vez la imagen de booth besando a claire "Sra está bien?"-preguntó el taxista

"si, no se preocupe siga conduciendo"-dijo ella con dificultad

Llegó a su casa pagó el taxi y entro rápidamente a su casa cerró la puerta y se tiró al suelo a llorar brennan se sentía destrozada no paraba de llorar y pensaba que por esa razón ella no se enamoraba el amor siempre la hacía sufrir las personas que más ama siempre la defraudan la dejan sola, se burlan de ella estaba enojada y dolida, brennan lloraba dando gemidos de dolor en ese momento tocan la puerta "Bones ábreme, sé que estás ahí ábreme"-booth

Brennan estaba en la puerta llorando y no quería saber nada de él pero no respondía "Bones ábreme, no me iré de aquí hasta que no hable contigo, ábreme por favor"

"VETE!" gritó ella

"Bones no me voy déjame explicarte, por favor escúchame"

"No quiero, lárgate de aquí y no quiero volver a saber nada de ti, VETE VETE SEELEY BOOTH" –lloraba-

Booth cuando escuchó eso se le salieron las lágrimas "Bones, déjame explicarte ábreme"-le da un golpe a la puerta-

Brennan se asusta "Vete, no te abriré, vete con ella VETE y déjame sola"

"Bones-se tira al suelo y se recuesta a la puerta- ábreme, lo siento no quería hacerlo, Yo te amo"-booth

"No digas que me amas, tú me dijiste que cuando uno ama no lastima Y tú me lastimas y me haces sufrir"-llora

¿Qué podía decir Booth? Si lo que ella decía era cierto, si él le estaba enseñando a "amar" si cuando ella lo rechazó la primera vez era por miedo a eso a que la lastimaran a sufrir ¿qué había hecho? "Bones abreme, déjame explicarte las cosas no son como parecen"

"¿No son lo que parecen? Booth los hechos hablan solos, por favor vete y no me busques déjame sola, no quiero hablar contigo ni verte en el resto de mi vida.. VETE!"- ya no llora al parecer sus ojos se quedaron sin lágrimas, se levanta y se va al sofá-

"Bones no me pidas eso, BONES YO TE AMO! –gritó- aquí me quedaré algún día vas a tener que salir entonces hablaremos"-booth estaba dispuesto a quedarse ahí por toda vida si era necesario.

Cuando brennan escuchó eso fue corriendo a la ventana y lo vio ahí sentado sin nada de protección para el frio ¿en serio se iba a quedar? Se preguntó a sí misma, pero ignoró eso pasó por el espejo y vio su cara sus ojos rojos por llorar un poco hinchados, quería morir en ese momento peor entonces recordó a su bebé, su bebé que ahora era su único motivo para seguir viviendo.. Entonces recordó que booth ya no estaría con ella, que no podía perdonarlo o quizás si podía pero en ese momento solo sentía rabia, dolor y odio, al recordar de nuevo la escena comenzó de nuevo a llorar, se estaba ahogando necesitaba hablar con alguien ¿Ángela? Pero Ángela acababa de dar a luz, entonces pensó en cam.

Entonces booth también pensó que debía hablar con alguien, entonces pensó en Cam.

**Mmmm ¿qué creen que pase? **

**Djakda**

**Den opiniones! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 **

Booth se levantó del suelo prendió su carro y tomó carretera a casa de cam, cuando brennan sintió el motor del carro se asomó con cuidado a la ventana vio que booth se había marchado "no me iré de aquí hasta que salgas!-brennan recordó las palabras de booth- cuanta demora- dijo, entonces tomó su teléfono y llamó a cam "hola?"-respondió cam

"cam, soy brennan puedes venir a mi casa en seguida?"-se le escuchaba la voz triste y entre cortada.

"que pasa?!"-preguntó cam asustada

"por favor ven, acá te cuento & cam por favor no tardes mucho"

"Si, ya voy para allá"-cuelga-

Cam estaba en pijamas estaba a punto de irse a dormir, así busco rápido algo de ropa cómoda y que la mantuviera caliente era el invierno, cam tomó las llaves de su casa y las de su coche pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con Booth "seeley!"

"cam puedo hablarte?"-booth un poco decaído

"es muy urgente?"-preguntó cam

"Oh no, si vas a salir olvídalo ve a tu cita o lo que sea"-dio media vuelta

"no, ven yo te escucho"-cam lo vio bastante mal

"puedo entrar?"-señalo hacia dentro

"Claro, vamos quieres algo de tomar?"-cam

"No, gracias –a booth se le aguaron los ojos-

"seeley que te pasa?-cam ya se estaba asustando

"es Bones.. bueno soy yo"

"no entiendo"

"es que soy un idiota, besé a Simon la agente y Bones me vió"

"OMG seeley"-cam entonces entendió para que la llamó brennan, pero se reservó eso-

"cam, Ayúdame no sé qué hacer Bones no quiere verme no quiere que le explique las cosas ¿qué hago sin ella?" – Coloca sus manos en la cara y descansa sus codos en sus rodillas-

"Eres un imbécil –booth la mira- okay lo siento pero ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?-cam

"me dejé llevar, ella me besó primero pero yo no correspondí, pero la segunda vez yo correspondí al beso fui débil, pero tú sabes que yo amo a Bones con mi vida con todo lo que soy"

"Yo no quiero hacerte sentir más mal de lo que ya estás, pero tengo que decirlo yo no creo que ella te perdone y si lo hace ya no tendrán la misma confianza eso te lo aseguro, La dra brennan es muy frágil y esto es un golpe muy duro para ella la verdad no sé cómo ayudarte"-cam

"habla con ella dile que me perdone dile que al menos me deje explicarle yo no puedo vivir sin ella y sin nuestro hijo"-booth

"espera ¿qué dijiste?-cam

"que no puedo vivir sin ella"-booth no se dio cuenta que había dicho "nuestro hijo"

"no no no lo de Nuestro hijo? La dra brennan está embarazada?"-cam abrió los ojos-

"dije eso? Bueno ella está embarazada"-booth sonrió un poco-

"No lo puedo creer que hermoso, felicidades, pero entonces ahora que harás?"-cam emocionada pero preocupada.

"No lo sé, no lo sé por favor ayúdame habla con ella, me preocupa que su estado de ánimo afecte al bebé, ayúdame cam por favor!"-salen lágrimas de sus ojos-

A cam se le partió el alma de ver a booth así y no quería imaginar cómo estaba brennan "está bien te voy a ayudar en lo pueda, ella me acaba de llamar "te llamó? Interrumpió booth" si y me pidió que fuera a verla enseguida hablaré con ella aunque no creo que pueda hacer mucho ella es bastante testaruda"-cam

"por favor, te llevo?"-dijo booth

"no no yo voy en mi coche y tú en tuyo, es mejor así"-dijo cam

Y así fue ambos se fueron en sus coches, unos minutos más tarde ya estaban en casa de brennan, cam se bajó de su coche y le dijo a booth que se quedara ahí que no se moviera que esperara, y booth acató la orden.

Cam tocó la puerta "quién es?"-preguntó brennan

"Soy yo Cam, ábreme"

Brennan abrió la puerta y cuando la vio soltó el llanto y la abrazó inconsolable, "Tranquila tranquila ¿qué pasa?"

Entraron a la casa y se sentaron en el sofá ¿brennan que pasa?-cam se la imaginaba mal, pero no tanto brennan tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Brennan no podía contener las lágrimas y como pudo dijo "Booth me fue infiel"

"qué?"-cam simulando no saber nada.

"si así como lo oyes me fue infiel con claire"-brennan secaba algunas lágrimas que corrían por su mejillas-

"Oh Dios Mio, ven acá –la abrazó-"

"cam se siento horrible, me siento engañada me quiero morir todas las personas que amo me defraudan"-brennan

"no no no digas eso tú no puedes morir tú tienes que luchar por tu hijo"

"espera tu como sabes que estoy embarazada?"-ahora brennan estaba confundida

"lo dije? Auch lo siento es que booth me lo dijo"-cam

"qué? Cuando? "

"hace menos de una hora, es que booth habló conmigo y me contó todo"-cam

"entonces creo que tú no eres la persona indicada con quien debo hablar" –brennan

"te equivocas yo soy la indicada porque soy tu amiga y su amiga, no quiero que ninguno de los dos sufran ustedes se aman y un desliz causado por la prostituta esa no puede hacer su hermosa relación acabe"

"Yo puedo perdonar a booth"-brennan

"claro que puedes, sientes rabia y odio y decepción pero ¿Cuántas veces booth te ha decepcionado?"-cam

Brennan no respondió nada.

"quizás pienses que él no te ame por haberlo visto besando a claire, pero déjame decirte que yo más que nadie sé cuánto booth te ama él daría la vida por ti después de parker su hijo, estás tú y eso a mí me consta (brennan no miraba a cam, solo lloraba), cuando comencé a trabajar contigo y teníamos problemas yo le dije que te iba a despedir y él me dijo si la despides te quedarás, estoy siempre con Bones"

Brennan la miró, ella no sabía eso.

"Y ni que decir lo desesperado que estaba cuando estabas enterrada o cuando el hombre de la cárcel que quería matarte y el cual yo casi también muero y miles de situaciones más donde booth solo se dedica a protegerte, cuando estuviste con Hannah en manos de james yo no sé si él estaba preocupado por su novia o por ti, vamos brennan no dejes que tu relación con él acabe"

"él fue quien la rompió"-brennan algo fría

"piensa en tu hijo él merece tener a su padre y a su madre juntos, no le niegues a ese bebé un hogar lleno de amor, un hogar diferente al que tu tuviste o al que seeley tuvo, no lo estoy defendiendo porque actuó como un idiota pero defiendo a su amor del cual he sido testigo no lo dejes morir dale una oportunidad a seeley de explicarte, escúchalo y ya luego decides si sigues con él o no"

"pero si lo perdono lo volverá a hacer y yo ya no podré confiar en él"-brennan

"yo afirmo que él no te será infiel en el resto de su vida, la sola idea de no estar contigo lo tiene aterrorizado lo pude ver cuando hablé con él, seeley no volverá a poner en peligro su relación contigo él te ama como no ha amado a nadie"-cam

Brennan se quedó pensando por unos minutos todo lo que cam había dicho "está bien lo voy a escuchar"

"lo llamó está ahí afuera "dijo cam

"está ahí?"brennan sonrió

"si ahí está y creo que no se irá hasta que hable contigo"-cam

"mm lo dejaré un rato ahí afuera que se congele del frio"-rió

"como quieras –sonrió- bueno creo que yo ya me debo ir, es un poco tarde"

"okay, cam gracias por venir"-abrazo-

"de nada, cuanod necesites algo solo llámame"-cam toma sus cosas y sale de la casa camina hacia su coche "cam que te dijo?"booth ansioso

"ps no sé qué hará, yo sugiero que no te muevas de aquí" –cam no le dijo que ella accedió a hablar con él, cam pensó que booth debía sufrir un poco más, se subió en su carro y se fue.

Brennan miraba por la ventana y sonreía como que ya no sentía tanta rabia, muchas de las cosas que le dijo cam eran ciertas, se dio una ducha y se metió a la cama ella quería que booth amaneciera ahí y no le importaba si hacia frio, 30 minutos después seguía ella ahí despierta en la cama no podía dormir sabiendo que booth estaba afuera con frio, así que se levantó y miró por la ventana y lo vio ahí con frio y solo, caminó de un lugar a otro quería hacer sufrir a booth pero hacia mucho frio y se estaría congelando entonces se decidió a abrir la puerta, "bones, abriste"-sonrió booth

"si abrí, entra" dijo brennan con frialdad

Booth entra y voltea a verla "Bones yo..-no quiero que me digas nada, puedes dormir ahí en el sofá, solo dejé que entraras porque allá hace frio-dijo brennan y se dirigió a su cuarto"

Booth la observó alejarse y se sentó en el sofá tomó aire y luego lo soltó, pasaron unos minutos todo estaba en silencio entonces llegó brennan y dijo "booth te perdono"

Booth volteó y dijo "qué?"

"si como lo escuchaste te perdono"-brennan sonríe

"sin ni siquiera explicarte?"-booth estaba asombrado

"si, no quiero que me expliques nada Yo te amo y no quiero que nuestra relación se termine yo soy feliz a tu lado"-brennan camina hacia él.

"Bones yo no sé qué decir… "no digas nada tu y yo debemos estar juntos yo te amo tú me amas y aunque no creo en el destino, creo que nuestro destino es estar unidos y esto que pasó no es más una situación por la cual miles de parejas pasan y aunque algunas no logran superarla tu y yo si lo haremos, tu y yo somos diferente a los demás. "-sonríe-

Booth la abraza y ella igual luego del abrazo se da un beso en reconciliación pero brennan muerde fuertemente el labio inferior de booth y le dice "escúchame bien seeley booth tus labios solo puedo besarlos YO! Solo YO y espero que eso nunca pero nunca lo olvides"-ríe-

"entonces yo puedo decir lo mismo de los tuyos?"

"No no es necesario que lo digas porque mis labios solo le gusta que tus labios los besen"-ríen y se abrazan-

"mañana le pediré a Andrew que me cambie al compañero"-booth

"No, No booth yo confío en ti, por favor no hagas nada sé que sabrás manejar la situación con ella"-brennan

"Oh Dios mio, eres tan perfecta" –beso-

"aunque nadie es perfecto yo sé que soy casi perfecta, tengo sueño y frio vámonos a dormir"-brennan

"está bien ve te alcanzo en un momento"-booth

"okay" brennan se fue al cuarto y enseguida se metió a la cama.

Booth se quedó llamando a cam le agradeció por su ayuda, que no sabe que le dijo a brennan pero que muchas gracias.

Cuando booth fue al cuarto pensó encontrarla despierta pero al parecer ella estaba cansada y muerta der sueño y cuando caía en su sueño profundo no había ser humano que la hiciera despertar y era mejor no despertarla porque luego para que se durmiera era un gran proceso, así que la dejó quieta y se acostó con cuidado a su lado y ella cuando lo sintió a su lado se colocó a su lado.

Al día siguiente cuando Booth llegó al FBI se encontró con que Claire se había devuelto a New york anoche mismo, nadie supo el motivo bueno booth si lo sabía y menos mal que fue así porque sin ella todo era más fácil.

Luego todo ese problema con claire pasaron dos semanas y booth y brennan estaban en su mejor momento, felices y amándose, esa noche era 24 de diciembre iban a celebrar la noche buena en casa de angela y hodgins ya que ellos tenían al bebé y no podían salir tanto por el frio de la noche y obvio era invierno y era mejor tener al bebé en casa.

Las primeras en llegar a la reunión fueron cam & su hija Michelle luego llegaron sweet & Daysi y los últimos fueron booth & brennan ya que brennan no la pasaba muy bien debido a sus náuseas y mareos y antes de salir de su casa vomito como tres veces y bueno eso los retardó un poco y encima hay que sumarle el tráfico de la carretera, todavía angela , hodgins & sweet no sabían lo del embarazo de brennan.

Esa noche comieron y bebieron hablaron de cosas bellas y divertidas ellos todos eran una gran familia, llegó la media noche y todos se emocionaron se dijeron feliz navidad y se entregaron sus regalos navideños Booth & brennan se levantaron de sus asientos se tomaron de la mano y se miraron con todo ese amor que ellos solian mirarse "Bones y yo tenemos que decirles algo"-dijo booth

"así es, ya no seremos 8 (Cam,angela,hodgins,bebé,sweet,Daysi,booth&ella)ahora seremos nueve"

"nueve?"-dijeron todos a excepción de cam.

Booth coloca su mano en el vientre de Bones "Si es que bones y yo estamos esperando un hijo"

Todos quedaron en shock, menos cam que salió a abrazarlos cam, brennan & booth quedaron luego en shock al ver que nadie decía nada "no dicen nada?"-preguntó booth

Y todos salieron de su encantamiento y se emocionaron y los felicitaron era una noticia que todos esperanzaban oír algún día, con la buena nueva todos estaban doblemente más felices pero bueno era tarde y cada quien tomó rumbo a sus casas.

Cuando booth & brennan llegaron a su casa, booth tomó el control del equipo de sonido de brennan y salió _"Make you feel my love" _"Ven vamos a bailar"-le dijo booth a brennan

"qué?"-brennan

"ven bailemos y celebremos la navidad nosotros solos"-extiende su mano-

Brennan sonríe y toma la mano de both ahí en la mitad de la sala abrazados –_When the rain__ i__s blowing in your face__ a__nd the whole world__ i__s on your case__I could offer you__ a__ warm embrace__To make you feel my love- _

"esa canción me gusta"-susurra booth

"Por qué?"-pregunta brennan

"porque dice todo lo que tú y yo somos"-se miran y se dan un beso un profundo beso, por la mejilla derecha de brennan corrió una lagrima de felicidad, se dejaron de besar y pegaron sus frentes mientras bailaban esa hermosa canción" _"I could make you happy__Make your dreams come true__Nothing that I wouldn't do__Go to the ends__Of the Earth for you__To make you feel my love_"

Era una tarde de otoño, brennan estaba en el jardín de su casa leyendo un libro cuando escucha una voz dulce gritar varias veces desde adentro de la casa "Mamiiii" dicha voz se acercaba mucho más a ella, era ella su hija su pequeña hija Christine de 3 años de edad "mami, mami" una niña de cabello rubio y ojos extremadamente azules y enormes.

"Hola mi amor –la carga-"

Detrás de la niña venia booth que se acercó a ellas y dándole un pequeño beso a bones la saluda, booth y Christine llegaban del parque.

Brennan la baja al suelo y ella toma su muñeco favorito y comienza a correr en el jardín, "Booth vamos al pequeño bosque que queda ahí atrás si?"

"claro, Christine ven que vamos a ir al bosque"-dijo booth

La niña al escuchar bosque salió corriendo a toda prisa amaba ese bosque "espérame aquí voy a buscar una sábana para colocarla en el suelo y así podernos sentar allá" dijo booth

Y aunque brennan dijo si, Christine dijo no así que brennan se tuvo que adelantar un poco con la nena, cuando booth salió ya no las encontró y sonrió sabía que Christine no esperaría.

Estando allá brennan se sentó encima de las hojas que estaban en suelo, ya que era otoño y la hojas estaban el suelo era en cantidad, recogió el cabello de su hija ya que parecía una loquita con su cabello todo espelucado.

"apuesto que la princesa se adelantó verdad?"-dijo booth hablándole a su hija

Bones y Christine sonrieron, cuando Christine vio mariposas volando salió corriendo detrás de ellas, entonces booth se sentó al lado de Brennan tomó su mano y la acarició "te amo tanto Bones"

"yo te amo mucho más booth"

Ambos se quedaron viendo a su hija correr detrás de las mariposas y de un momento a otro la niña se cae y estaba lista para comenzar a llorar cuando brennan le dijo "Levántate mi amor no pasa nada"

La niña sonrió y se levantó y siguió de nuevo persiguiendo mariposas.

"mira booth nuestra hija es toda una artista"-sacó una hoja con unos dibujos que hizo Christine

Booth los observó y rió pero dijo "5 personas? Okay este es Parker, esta eres tú, este soy yo y esta es ella.. Pero quién es ese otro?" –la mira y ella le sonríe- "Bones –coloca su mano en el vientre de brennan- estás embarazada?" "si estoy embarazada, tendremos un segundo hijo, bueno tu tres yo dos"-booth no lo podía creer iba a ser padre por tercera vez, entonces besó a brennan hasta acostarla encima de las hojas.

Cuando Christine vio a sus papás besarse corrió hasta ellos y se tiró encima de ellos "te amo papi, te amo mami" dijo la inocente niña que hizo que sus padres se separan de inmediato.

"nosotros te amamos más princesa"-dijo su madre que se sentó de nuevo y la tomó entre sus brazos y la puso en medio de ellos. "Bones eres feliz?"-preguntó booth

"Tú eres feliz? "Preguntó ella entonces sonrieron y le preguntaron al tiempo a su hija "princesa tu eres feliz?"

La niña de paró y quedó de frente a ellos y con una sonrisa y diciendo muy muy fuerte "Siiii, soy feliz" entonces booth y brennan se miraron y se dijeron el uno al otro y al tiempo "Yo soy feliz" se dieron un beso luego se separaron se miraron con amor y cada uno le colocó un beso en las mejillas de su pequeña y hermosa hija, yo que hizo reír a la niña porque los besos le daban cosquillas.

Esa tarde ellos volvieron a afirmar su amor con su niña y con su futuro nuevo bebé, el amor de Booth y brennan ese que tanto se negaron alguna vez y por el cual todos sufrían, ese que se hizo realidad y comenzó a dar frutos.

"Bones, Ni con otro corazón podría volver a amarte de la forma en que te amo"….

Fin.

_**Espero no los haya tomado por sorpresa este final, Gracias por leer esta historia!**_

_**Kelly acosta! **_


End file.
